Escape into the Unknown
by NostalgieMalaak
Summary: What would it take for a family to leave earth behind for the colonies? How did the Winners get their start in space and become the powerful family into which Quatre would be born?
1. Chapter 1

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 1

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars on Earth have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

Abdullah Ahmed Fayiz stared in dismay at the wreckage that had once been his home. The modest estate, once a lively, pure white color, was stained black from the fire and smoke. All the vegetation that had been so carefully tended to grow around the cozy dwelling was little more than ash.

And then there was the realization of those who had been trapped in the home when the battle started. His sweet wife with her doe-like brown eyes. His teenage daughter whom all the boys in town admired. And his oldest son, Sa'iid, whose boisterous nature had often landed him in trouble.

Wind whipped his clothing around his body, the billowy material creasing and twisting as it swirled around him. Abdullah barely noticed. In fact he could think of nothing. It was strange that his mind seemed so blank. He mused that perhaps had he been any other man he would have flung himself down on the ground and screamed with rage and pain. If he were any other man he would have taken up a charred piece of wood that had once belonged to his hearty little jujube tree and go after the men who had done this. But he was not that sort of man. He was a pacifist and he would not retaliate.

A soft clattering sound behind the man drew his gaze away from his former home. Qadir was kicking stones with his small sandal-bound feet. His face was as blank as his father's. Only the intensity of his oddly colored eyes gave away his feelings.

Qadir was the twin of Sa'iid and had never been quite right after hearing about the death of his brother a week ago.

Had it really been a week already? Yes, Abdullah supposed. Time would continue forward. It didn't halt just for one man's grief.

He looked at his remaining son with the emotionless gaze that had beheld his home, but behind his eyes his thoughts were in turmoil. What would he do with his family now? He couldn't simply lie down and let the sands cover him as he so desperately wished they would. There was little Sani and Hala to look after. Not to mention Qadir whose blue-green eyes burned in his dark face with unparallel intelligence. He was not likely to forget what had happened here. Perhaps Sani and Hala, who were both still young, would be able to.

"Papa?" Hala's sweet voice rang out over the smoke darkened courtyard of the ruins.

"What is it?" Abdullah was surprised at how calm his voice was. But really, he supposed, it was only because he felt so numb inside. Turning slightly he saw his little five year-old daughter come through the opening in the wall that had once held a gate to their garden.

"What am I to wear now? All my cloths are burnt up." Hala asked, her innocence marred with a sadness that reached all the way into her pretty dark eyes.

"We'll find you new things." And where was Sani? It was dangerous for her to be wandering around the wreckage. "Hala? Where's your sister?"

"She went to find her things. She said she had to get something!" Hala cried out, "I'll go find her!"

"No! No, Hala. You stay here with Qadir and I'll go find Sani. It's too dangerous for you to go inside." Hala obediently walked over to where her older brother was crouched in the sand, poking at the dead tree with a careless finger.

The inside of the house looked like it had been gutted. In essence, it had. Nothing had survived the blast. No one had survived it. There wasn't even anything left for them to bury.

Abdullah carefully picked his way through the rubble, taking heed not to step on any of the broken glass. His worn down shoes wouldn't provide him much protection if one of those shards pierced its way through.

"Sani? Sani! Where are you?"

"I'm here papa."

The man followed his daughter's voice into the back room where the girls had slept. The seven year old was kneeling on the floor, digging through a pile of debris. Her hands were covered in black soot and her knees were grimy from the floor. Heedless to her appearance she continued to dig.

"Sani? Come on out now."

"No!"

Even with her back to him, Abdullah could tell that she was in tears. But what was she looking for so frantically? Surely nothing of hers could have survived. All the dolls and cloths she had collected would be little more than cinders now.

Suddenly Sani sat upright, a small choked sob issuing from her mouth. Her hands were cupped around something. As Abdullah drew nearer he could see that is was a small photograph framed in cheap metal. The golden framing was melted and twisted around but the picture inside was still intact. It was the photograph that had been taken of him and his wife on their wedding day.

His lovely wife had beamed radiantly into the camera for the picture. She had had to coax him into a smile for it. Her smile alone made him want to weep. It was that smile that had first drawn him to her those many years ago.

Sani was crying in earnest now, clutching the precious object to her chest and letting the tears flow down her dirt streaked face. Abdullah picked her up in his arms like she was still a very little child and carried her away from the building that could no longer be properly called their home.

* * *

Going to his parent's home after he was married had always been something of a trial for Abdullah. These disloyal thoughts however always caused him grief. Wasn't a son supposed to love his father and mother? Wasn't he supposed to care for them in their old age? He supposed that there was a time in which he looked forward to returning home. Even during his years at university he longed for the shady gardens and comforting presence of his family's home.

And then he had met Aya. She was quite honestly the first person Abdullah had ever fallen in love with. With the exception of his five children, she was the only person he had ever been in love with. Oh, he loved his extended family he supposed, but never in the same burning all-encompassing way. Aya had captivated him with her first look. He had loved her the moment he saw her.

His parents had been another matter. Aya was not the one they had imagined her son marrying. He was never quite sure what their reasons for their dislike were but he assumed it could have been any number of things from her humble origins to her lack of conventional beauty.

But Abdullah would have no one but Aya. He even threatened to leave for France or even America if pressured. Everyone was astonished with his forwardness. Abdullah was known for his shy acceptance and passivity towards all aspects of life. To suddenly have him defy his parent's wishes was unthinkable.

The family was in turmoil in the days before the wedding. To their credit though they allowed the marriage. Aya's parents proved to be a source of strength and encouragement to the young couple and many a happy evening had passed between the four of them.

Soon Abdullah began spending more and more time with his in-laws and less with his own family. This resulted in a growing animosity between himself and his parents. Every visit to the home of his parents with or without his new wife would slowly degrade into a shouting match that invariably ended in him storming out in a foul mood.

The worst fight had come when Sa'iid and Qadir were born. His eldest child, a daughter, was blessed with his own stunning beauty and dark features. The two boys however caused unwarranted controversy and sealed Abdullah's parent's dislike of Aya. Although their skin was dark, a warm tan color the same as their father's, their eyes belied their Middle-Eastern heritage. They possessed blue-green eyes the color of the warm Mediterranean Ocean. As no one in either family could claim a relative with such striking and unusual features the worst was thought of Aya's fidelity. Abdullah never for a moment doubted his sweet wife's devotion to him. He remembered Aya's mother once saying that her own mother was a Berber from Kabylia which could explain the rare coloring. If his family had been able to look past their own anger they would have seen that although distinct, the two boys were a beautiful blend of both parent's features and characteristics.

Now as Abdullah sat in his parent's home it was all he could do to hide his anger. Sani and Hala, who he had no doubt would one day grow to be as beautiful as their older sister, had inherited the dominant dark features that he himself possessed. They sat in their grandparent's laps, enjoying the warmth and affection that was showered on them while Qadir, still in a state of deep depression over the death of his twin, sat by himself in a corner of the room looking on with unreadable eyes. Those beautiful blue-green eyes.

His parents often suggested that the young boy be taken to see a psychiatrist, or even better, be placed somewhere that would "allow his mind to heal and let the rest of the family move on with their lives." This Abdullah interpreted to mean some sort of institution. The very thought of placing his small sensitive son in such a place made his stomach churn.

"Qadir?" He spoke quietly, as if trying to sooth a small animal, "Would you like to come sit on my lap?" At ten years old Qadir was past the age of such physical displays but Abdullah felt the need to offer such comfort anyway. Qadir had always been quiet, showing much the same personality as his father, however there was a smoldering genius that lay inside the boy that his father could never hope to understand. After the death of his twin Qadir had locked himself away within that shining intellect. He hadn't even spoken for more than a week.

Physical comfort however had always been highly enjoyable for the child and he gave into that need as he went to his father's side. He didn't sit in his father's lap, but knelt by his side and allowed his father's arm to come around his small boney shoulders.

"Really, Abdullah. You shouldn't pamper the boy like that. How's he supposed to grow up strong with you codling him all the time? He's small enough as it is. No need for him to have a weak personality to boot," Abdullah's mother remarked, still bouncing Hala on her knee.

"There's nothing wrong with Qadir mother. He's just lost his family. It's natural to need some comfort." Abdullah couldn't tell what was worse, the words that his own mother spoke or the condescension in her tone.

"Well Hala and Sani are doing well. At least they still speak." She replied, her eyes never even turning to look at her grandson.

Abdullah ground his teeth in anger. "If you don't mind mother I think Qadir and I will take a walk. I need a bit of fresh air."

"Your mother made a nice meal for tonight. Don't be late," his father said between drags on his cigarette. Abdullah tried to stifle the reaction to curl up his lip in distaste. He had told his father no less than a hundred times not to smoke around the children but his father was a stubborn man and listened to no one but himself.

Although a walk had seemed just the thing needed to clear his head Abdullah found the oppressive daytime heat more of an annoyance than an aid. There wasn't even a breeze to move the heavy air and give a slight bit of refreshment. Qadir was similarly affected and as their walk progressed began to droop noticeably. Spotting a café nearby where he had spent many hours of his youth watching people pass by Abdullah gently nudged Qadir in that direction. The boy gratefully flopped down on a chair under the shady overhang and his father soon followed.

Not many people were out and about to let Abdullah indulge in his old past-time of people watching but he was grateful for the shade. He bought Qadir a soda and for a while he sat in contemplative silence. A radio blared from somewhere inside the café.

Lost in thought Abdullah didn't notice a news bulletin interrupt the music playing inside. He did notice however that Qadir sat up in his chair, his soda momentarily forgotten. The boy's father looked around and spotted a crowd of older men lounging against the counter inside the café listening intently to what was being broadcast. Abdullah settled back into his chair once he realized what was being said. Space had begun being colonized over one hundred years ago and had only now seemed to be making real progress. With the economic and political aid poring into space from the Middle East nations people were migrating en masse to the newly formed colonies. Abdullah sighed bitterly. Perhaps the governments should have tried stabilizing things on Earth first. Perhaps they should have taken care of their own people first. Perhaps then his family wouldn't have….but it was no good to think of such things. He had to make do with what he had and keep his small family together.

Qadir however was still listening, a small frown marring his clear features. Abdullah allowed himself a smile. He could remember when he was Qadir's age and dreamed of going into space. After a moment the smile, tiny as it was, slipped from his face as he regarded his son. There was a calculating look on the small boy's face that Abdullah had rarely seen. This was no mere flight of fancy for a young boy. He turned his attention more fully on the broadcast.

People really were making a living for themselves in space. In space there was peace and little conflict. It was difficult enough just to survive there, much less cause problems. But to leave everything behind? One's job, family…leave behind the precious Earth? Not so precious now. Abdullah thought about the smoking ruin that had been his house. Thought of his wife and daughter as they had waved goodbye to him and his three youngest children. Thought of the haunted look in Qadir's eyes when he had collapsed in the market for no reason and the sound of the bombs coming in overhead. Life was precious. The safety of his family was precious. He had failed to protect them…but perhaps in space…

When Abdullah entered his parent's house that evening (and received a withering glare for daring to be late) he was still thinking about the bulletin. Thinking about how cool and quiet outer space would be.

When his mother began to scold Qadir for not eating which upset Hala to the point of tears Abdullah had had enough.

"Mother, Father, I have something to say." At first he didn't think they had heard his quiet voice but they eventually turned to him. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I can't stay here."

"What do you mean, Abdullah? We're your family! These girls need a mother figure in their life. I dare say they haven't had much of one before-"

"ENOUGH!" Abdullah's sharp outburst surprised even himself. "I am taking my children and we're leaving. We're going to leave the fighting behind us. I couldn't bear to see one more of my children die in these meaningless conflicts."

Silence reigned over the table. Qadir looked up at his father with his large blue-green eyes that held no fear and no trepidation.

"We're moving to space."

Later that evening Abdullah sat outside staring up at the stars. Their new home. What would it be like? Would the children be able to handle such a drastic move? Most likely they would adapt much more quickly than he himself.

He breathed in the clean air of the earth and tried to feel its movement beneath him. Would he truly miss this place? After all it was no longer his home. Not since Aya had died. And that look in Qadir's eyes that evening at the table. Perhaps space would be a place of healing for him, for them all.

Abdullah knew of a cousin related to his father, also of the Fayiz name whose line of the family had been in space since the very beginning. Maybe they could be of some help. They were family after all, as distant as they may be. Abdullah snorted at this. He couldn't even stay on the earth because of his own parents and now he wanted to rely on distant cousins? He supposed so.

Tomorrow he would begin the process of immigrating to space.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 2

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: a little AU but follows AC timeline. Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars in the Middle East have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

The souk was almost empty at this time in the early afternoon. Most people had retreated to a shady porch or dimly lit bedroom for a nap after lunch. Even some of the vendors had excused themselves for the afternoon leaving behind sullen teenaged boys and sour faced old mothers to tend their stalls. As Abdullah passed through the spice market he let a rare smile peek out under his bushy mustache. The heady smell of cinnamon, spicy cloves, and summer mint reminded him of all the wonderful aromas and flavors of his childhood in his tata's kitchen. His grandmother was everything his own mother was not: kind and patient, gentle and wise. He wished he could remember some bit of wisdom from her, some deep knowledge she had passed on to him and him alone. But he supposed the memory of her generosity and wonderful cooking was enough.

Behind him Hala began to fret and whine. The five year old was getting tired and hungry, most likely. Her older brother Qadir let her climb onto his shoulders and for a while she was happy enough. Sani skipped ahead admiring the elaborately decorated abayasand shoes in the cloth market.

Usually Aya did the shopping for the family but Abdullah had wanted the opportunity to spend some time with his children. Jamilah and Sa'iid had chosen to stay home and watch the newest installment of their favorite television program, so he took Sa'iid's quiet twin Qadir and the two little girls. He relished the time he was able to spend with them. His teaching position at the university was at times all-consuming. There were classes to be taught and proposals to be written. He didn't mind the work. His job was all that he had hoped it would be: challenging and fulfilling. His life, in a word, was perfect.

Qadir paused suddenly and Hala wobbled on his shoulders.

"Hey! I almost fell! Don't drop me silly," Hala cried, clutching her brother's hair in her fists.

Qadir carefully leaned over to Hala could clamber off his back. He looked up at the sky.

"What is it son?" Abhulla asked carefully. He had seen that look on his son's face. The pensive almost pain. "Is something wrong?"

Barely had the words left his lips when the explosion rocked him to his knees. The deafening blast that followed ripped the cry from his mouth. Qadir pitched forward, his eyes rolling up into his head. Abdullah crawled to his two children, shielding them with his body as best as he could.

"Sani! Sani!" His cries swallowed up in the chaos. Baskets full of cloth and spices were flying through the air. Slendor poles holding shop awnings snapped and swung around dangerously in the wind. A moment later a small body threw itself at Abdullah and he grabbed hold of the back of Sani's dress, forcing her underneath him.

The air stilled until the only noise was of the girls underneath him quietly sobbing. Abdullah's body shuddered. The girls crawled out from under his arms. The man looked down and moaned with fear when he found Qadir's body unmoving. He pulled him into his arms and the boy's arms flopped boneless around his still body. Abdullah pressed his fingers to Qadir's neck and let out a sigh a relief on finding a pulse. He picked up his son and staggered to his feet. The little girls clung to his robes, their tear streaked faces red and dirty. In the distance Abdullah could hear the shrill wail of an ambulance. There was dark smoke rising from the direction of his home.

Something startled Abdullah and he woke with a gasp. The image of the market, the feel of the explosion clung to his memory. He swiped a hand across his face and was surprised to have it come back wet. From tears or sweat he couldn't tell.

* * *

"Papa?" A quiet voice came from beside him. The man nearly lurched out of bed before he realized that it was only Hala. She must have had another nightmare. Abdullah placed a hand over his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart slowly return to normal. Lifting the blankets he scooted over on the bed so Hala could climb up. She lay down immediately, her mussed dark hair spreading wildly over his pillow. He gently brushed the hair away from her doll-like face before settling down himself.

"Papa?" She whispered after a minute.

"Hmmm?"

"I had bad dream."

"Was it the same one as before?" He whispered back.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He had almost relaxed completely into sleep when he felt her little hand on his arm.

"Papa?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Why won't Qadir talk to me anymore? Is he mad at me?"

Abdullah's heart ached in his chest. "No, sweetie. He's not angry with you. He's very sad. Just like you and Sani."

"Just like you too, huh, papa?"

"Yes. Just like me too."

* * *

The application process for space immigration was nothing but a headache. Six weeks. It had taken him six weeks of walking the half hour to and from the emigration bureau every day to fill out paperwork and he still wasn't finished. Hopefully the bureaucracy in space will be a little less complex, he though sourly. For every form he filled out it seemed like two took its place. Then he had to get the form signed and approved. He sometimes had to wait an entire week before he could get in to see the right official. From eight in the morning until eight in the evening Abdullah sat on an uncomfortable wooden bench in the reception area and waited. After six weeks he was finally completing the process.

As he left the bureau for the day he said goodbye to the guard at the gated entrance. The red and white striped gate lifted and he walked underneath and into the street, the final forms for immigration clutched tightly in his hand. He shifted them into his other arm and pressed them to his chest as a slight wind threatened to scatter them. All that was left was the final set of information sessions. He shook his head in wonder. In as little as two weeks they could be on their way to space.

Abdullah looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set but the crescent moon was clear and bright already. Soon it would be dark enough to see the colonies of L1 and L2. His own destination, the predominantly Arabic speaking colony of L4, was too far to be seen clearly without a telescope. He juggled the papers in his hands and glanced down again at the square labeled "Occupation." Inside that innocuous little box was the word "Laborer." Once again he felt a small amount of trepidation nag at him. He was an educated man. A professor at a highly respected university. He had been fortunate enough to have never worked a day of hard labor in his life. Was this really worth it? Was it truly the best option to move away from his country, his well-loved job, and his parents?

The sight of his ruined house filled his vision for a split second. He would make it worth it. The safety and peace of his children would make it worth it

Dinner with his parents was a quiet affair. His mother had stopped trying to convince him of his foolishness some weeks ago and settled for glaring at him from across the table. His father simply sat and puffed away on his cigarettes.

"Sani, don't!" Hala whined.

"I'm not doing anything!" Sani shot back rolling her eyes.

"Yes you were! You kicked me!" Hala said rubbing her shin under the table.

"I did not! You are such a little liar!! That's all you are, isn't it? A stupid little liar! No wonder none of the kids at school like you!" Sani screamed jumping up from the table.

"Saniyya Fayiz, that's enough!" Abdullah growled.

"Well, it's true! She is stupid! All the kids at school say so, even her teachers. They say she's too dumb to learn anything but how to tell her filthy lies!"

Abdullah stared in shock at the seven year old. Since losing her mother and siblings Sani had become more and more confrontational. It wasn't unusual for her to have an outburst at least once a day at home. Abdullah felt his anger and helplessness coalesce inside him like a molten river. His little Sani had always been so cheerful and outgoing. Now he was lucky to get through a whole day without her fighting with Hala.

"Sani, I said that is enough! You will apologize to Hala and then go straight to your room!"

"I will not apologize to her. She's just a stupid little baby. I hate her and I hate you!" With that she turned and fled the room. Abdullah winced as the door to the girls' room was slammed shut with enough force to rattle the walls. Hala was crying, her tears slipping down her cheeks into her food.

"That was well done," his mother said archly.

Just two weeks. The change would be good for them all. Abdullah clung to that thought.

* * *

The small windowless room was packed and stuffy. Men lounged in cramped wooden desks that looked like they had belonged to a grammar school fifty years ago. Abdullah searched for an empty seat and was surprised when a young man at the rear of the classroom caught his eye and beckoned with over with an enthusiastic wave of his arm.

As he approached the younger man he took in his neatly combed hair and well tailored slacks and dress shirt. The young man grinned at him and gave his hand a firm shake as Abdullah came within reach.

"Professor! It's been awhile! I have to say I'm a little bit surprised to see you here," the man said, ducking his head a little in what may have been shyness or respect.

It took a moment before the name came to Abdullah: Joseph. Joseph al-Karim. He had been a good student. Not as flashy or gifted as some, but a hard worker.

Abdullah smiled and gave the man's hand a squeeze. "Joseph, it has been quite a while. What have you been doing with yourself, you must have graduated…five years ago?"

"Six, actually. It's been an interesting last few years. Most of them spent trying to find work," Joseph shook his head with a discouraged sigh, "There's just nothing here anymore. The population has increased on earth and the amount of jobs hasn't. That's why I'm going to space!"

Abdullah looked around and noticed that most of the men in the room were below the age of thirty. Some looked barely old enough to be adults. It was true that jobs had been scarce for the young people. Long lives prevented new jobs from opening up as the older generations worked past the age of retirement. Some stayed in their positions past their nineties.

"Surely, a hard worker such as yourself could have made a life for yourself outside of the Middle East? Perhaps Britain?" Abdullah asked.

"I applied for four straight years, but the overpopulation has affected all the nations. They can't employ their own people, much less the youth of other nations. But there's plenty of work to be done in space. I was even hoping that…well…maybe after I work my term as a laborer I could go into teaching," Joseph said quietly.

Abdullah smiled at him. Teaching would suit Joseph well. "Are there many schools on L4?"

"Some, but having children in space is so difficult most people don't even try. The only way to have a child is to petition the government to be allowed to have a test tube child. Naturally, these children have been enhanced, so they would be an interesting bunch to teach," Joseph replied.

"Enhanced?" Abdullah was startled to realize just how little he actually knew about his future home.

"Their intelligence has been enhanced. It started out as just making sure they would be healthy but more and more people wanted their child to be the best. To have the best possible chance. It makes sense, really. If I had a child, I'd want them to be top of their class!"

A sharp rapping sound brought everyone's attention to the front of the room. The session's instructor greeted the class and Abdullah slipped into a desk beside his former student.

"Today is the first of eight sessions you will all be required to attend. At the end of the eight sessions you will receive a certificate of completion and a shuttle date. That is the date you will be leaving for space, no exceptions. If you miss your shuttle date you will have to reapply, and I know how none of you want to have to do that."

The class chuckled appreciatively and Abdullah settled in to take notes.

"Joseph-Louis Lagrange perhaps never imagined that his discovery of Lagrangian Points would be the deciding factor in allowing human beings to colonize space. At one point, it was thought that the moon, Mars, and possibly several satellites of the gas giants would be the only logical destinations for human expansion. The Lagrangian Points, as many of you know, are located roughly along Earth's orbit. They however, not nearly as random and have a fixed position relative to that of the Earth and the sun.

"Several temporary colonies were the first to be formed around Earth's orbit, but it was the heavily funded Chinese space program that succeeded in establishing the first colony at a Lagrange point. Since then the colonies of L5 have been predominantly Asian. Japan however had its own agenda and so the cluster at the L1 point was developed next. L2, L3, and L4 have all been established within your lucky lifetimes."

A student at the front of the class raised his hand and the instructor nodded at him.

"How far along is L3? I heard that the European nations were having trouble funding it."

"Yes, that's true," the instructor replied, "And it doesn't help that it's one of the more unstable Lagrangian Points. By contrast L4 and L5 are far more stable. Even if they happened to be nudged out of position, they would eventually drift back into their rightful place."

Another student raised his hand, an impatient scowl on his face.

"That's all well and good, but now that the history lesson is over, I think what we all want to know is…look…I'm moving there with my wife. I want to start a family and I've heard-"

"Yes, I can imagine what that might be. You want to know if your wife will be able to conceive and bear children."

Many of the men began nodding and mumbling their affirmative.

The instructor continued, "Your fears are well placed, but fortunately you are planning your move to space at a good time. Although women in space have not been able to bear children themselves, and thus requiring all children to be born from test tubes-

Several derisive comments were ignored-

"We have now isolated the cause of the problem. Your wives and daughters and your descendants will be able to give birth naturally."

"But what about these test tube kids? I mean, will my kids have to compete against some genetic mutants, or what?" The man who began the line of questioning asked. His face was an unsightly purple and his receded hairline made his face look round and bloated.

"The purpose of moving to space was so that we could put our differences behind us and live in harmony with one another. Your children will have all the advantages of any other child in space. My guess is that you won't even be able to tell which child was born naturally and which was not. Now, if you please, I have had enough prejudice for one afternoon. To continue, the L4 colony cluster to quite stable…"

Joseph turned to Abdullah with wide eyes.

"Do you think it's really going to be that much of an issue? Test tube babies and naturally born babies?" He whispered.

"I hope not," Abdullah murmured, "I pray to Allah it is not."

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 3

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: a little AU but follows AC timeline. Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars in the Middle East have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

The shuttle port smelled like most great hubs of travel: stale sweat, old coffee, and rocket fuel. Somewhere in the terminal a small child was shrieking, her parents seemingly unaffected by the constant wailing. They were too busy corralling five other squirmy pouty children.

Abdullah cradled his cup of coffee, now mostly cold, in his long fingers and looked out over the mass of people. He wondered what had brought each of them here and what they expected to find in space. A young couple sat close together, each reading a newspaper. The man reached over several times in an unconscious gesture to brush the back of his wife's hand. Abdullah wondered if he had ever been like that with Aya. Another woman was standing quietly aloof by the wide windows overlooking the airstrip. She was smoking a long dainty cigarette. He saw that her nails were bright red as she twisted a plait of chestnut hair around the tips of her fingers. Most startling of all were her eyes, a dark blue that looked almost purple in the sunlight.

So many different people from so many different backgrounds. It was lunacy to think that the colonies would really be havens for peace. How could so many people, living in such tight quarters, possibly survive without killing one another? But perhaps this was old thinking. Earth thinking. Maybe the colonies would create a new type of human who had no desire for war or bloodshed.

Abdullah's musings were interrupted when Qadir returned dragging a sullen Sani. Qadir held out a bag of greasy food to his father.

"I thought I asked you to get something healthy, Qadir," Abdullah sighed. Qadir shrugged and turned his attention to the woman by the window.

"That's all there was," Sani said, elbowing her brother in the back.

Abdullah reached into the brown sack and pulled out the four hot breakfast sandwiches. The brightly colored wrappers wouldn't have looked so bad had they not been dripping with grease. Sani made fake gagging sounds at the sight, which in turn made Hala giggle. The youngest girl had no reservations about the food and tore open her wrapper, shoving the eggs, cheese, and bread into her mouth.

"Hala! Eww! That's so gross. Papa, I can't eat this stuff. It's all…gooey," Sani pouted.

"If that was all they had…" Abdullah said, trying to hide his smile. He had seen at least four other food stalls on the way in, all of them advertising decidedly more appetizing food. Sani however always had to have whatever was in style. The American fast food didn't look so appetizing in reality as it did on the giant well-lit signs sporting perfectly constructed sandwiches. Sani reluctantly took a tiny bite.

"Qadir? Come eat something. This might be the last time we will have a hot meal for a little while." The small boy crouched beside his sisters and obligingly began eating.

Although almost every aspect of living on the colonies had been explained during the information sessions, the instructor had been a bit vague on the shuttle ride that would take them there. "It'll be long" was the only useful information.

The trip from Earth to L4 was so long because of the stopover in L2. The shuttle had to be refueled for the twenty-hour trip from L2 to L4. Luckily they weren't headed for L3, located on the other side of Earth's orbit. Abdullah wasn't looking forward to toting three tired and cranky children along for twenty plus hours. Sani was already trying to pick a fight with Hala and Qadir. The man could only hope that they would sleep for most of the way.

An overhead speaking began announcing their shuttle information and Qadir balled up the wrappers before stuffing them into a waste bin. "We will now begin boarding shuttle 1342 for the colonies of L2-V08744 and L4-Y22057. Any passengers traveling with small children or who need assistance may board at this time."

Abdullah swung Hala up into his arms. Sani and Qadir followed, nervously holding hands.

"Just think! By tomorrow you'll be sleeping in your new beds in outer space. This is like an adventure, huh?" Abdullah exclaimed, trying to lighten their feelings of apprehension.

Hala responded with an enthusiastic "Yeah!" but Sani only grumbled. Qadir, as usual, said nothing and Abdullah wondered with sadness if anything would ever help him. Only time would tell. And perhaps that's what he needed most: time.

The shuttle was dark and slightly sinister, like walking into the stomach of a whale. The passenger compartment was designed like most commercial airliners. Rows of small, high backed, uncomfortable looking seats ran from just behind the cockpit to the rear of the shuttle. Unlike airplanes there were no windows. Sickly fluorescent lights gave off some illumination. The smell of recycled air was nauseating and Abdullah prayed he wouldn't be sick. The few families who had boarded ahead of the Fayiz family were grouped towards the back of the compartment. Abdullah led his little family to the back and set Hala down on a seat.

"This spot is as good as any, I suppose."

A man next to them heard his soft statement and chuckled darkly. "Some deathtrap they have for us here, huh? We're being shipped like cargo around here!"

Hala looked at her father with wide eyes, "Could we really die?"

"Of course not, stupid!" Sani hissed at her sister.

Abdullah separated the two girls putting one on either side of him.

"Hush now. We'll be perfectly safe here. You'll fall asleep as soon as we leave Earth, and when you wake up we'll be in our new home! How does that sound?"

Hala wrapped him arms around his waist. Her dark eyes showed her worry and confusion.

The other man laughed again, shaking his head. He looked as though he was about to say something more but Abdullah's glare wiped the smile from his face. He turned to talk to more sociable people.

As the rest of the passengers began to board Abdullah noticed the woman with the manicured nails from the window. Her heels clacked on the corrugated steel aisle and she settled in a seat across the aisle from Qadir. The small boy was watching her intently. Feeling his gaze the woman turned to face the boy. She stared at him for a moment, her lips slightly parted in concentration before letting a bright smile eclipse her face. She reached in her purse, probably for a cigarette, before remembering she couldn't smoke on the shuttle. Her hands settled delicately into her lap.

Feeling he should say something to her Abdullah said the first thing that came to mind. "You're not from the Middle East, are you?"

A blush crept up his chest as he realized how rude he must have sounded, but the woman only laughed. Her laugh was breathy and almost silent but her smile was genuine.

"No," she said, replying in English, "I'm getting off at L2."

"You're American then?"

"Colonial, actually. Born and raised on L2."

Abdullah's eyes widened in amazement. It was very rare that someone from the colonies would return to Earth. The cost of a shuttle ticket alone would have been astronomical, not to mention the risk of disease. The colonies were sterile environments and most colonials were not vaccinated against Earth's diseases. Something as small as a cold could be fatal.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but the woman was already speaking. "You are from the Earth though, right? That's…a bit strange."

"Why is that?" Abdullah asked, confused. Weren't most the people on the shuttle from Earth?

"Your boy. He…well, he's different, isn't he?"

"Different…I suppose. Actually, I don't really understand what you're getting at."

The woman smiled enigmatically. "You will soon enough. He has a lot of potential right now. Potential that will be realized in the colonies. People like your son are extraordinarily rare here on Earth. Not so much in space."

With that the woman slipped a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, though she couldn't possibly have needed them the room was so dark, and turned away. Abdullah sat back and pondered the woman's words. Glancing over at his son he realized the boy had lost interest in the conversation, not being fluent enough in English, and was asleep already.

Different. What was that going to mean exactly?

* * *

The intense howl of the engines blocked out the final few words about safety measures from the pilot. Abdullah knew that the shuttle would accelerate up the launch strip until they were completely vertical and then be flung off the end into the upper atmosphere.

The actual experience was excruciating. The g-forces pressed him down and back into his seat until it felt like his stomach would burst through his spine. Hala and Sani's mouths were open in shrieks of agony but the sound of their cries was lost in the roar of the engine. The forces during a shuttle take-off were supposed to be manageable by even the smallest children, but just barely. It did however restrict most families with babies and elderly members from making the dangerous trip.

Just as suddenly as the pressure had come it stopped. Abdullah's ears gave a satisfying pop. The next sensation was that of his stomach doing flip-flops as the cabin went into free-fall around Earth's orbit.

Finally able to move, Abdullah reached over to soothe his panicked daughters. They continued to cry for a time before the experience of weightlessness became too interesting to ignore.

Beside Hala Qadir was awake and observing his body's reaction to the lack of gravity. Abdullah was pleased to see a tiny smile on the boy's lips. Abdullah himself was finding the whole experience completely unsettling and concentrated on not throwing up the greasy breakfast sandwich.

The woman across the aisle was showing Hala and Qadir how to make a pen flip through the air. She glanced over the rims of her dark glasses at him and let out another little breathy laugh. Abdullah felt his stomach muscles tighten and wondered that he should feel physically attracted to her when he had felt so numb for so long after Aya's death.

The stopover on L2 was brief and Abdullah politely said goodbye to the woman. As she released her safety harness and floated out of her seat she presented him with a small card. With one last smile for Qadir she was gone.

Abdullah turned the card over:

Michelle Hannigan

Hawking Laboratories

Newtype Division

Puzzled by the strange designation, Newtype Division, he slipped the card into the front pocket of his shirt.

The rest of the trip was as promised: long. A food service was brought through the cabin only once and Abdullah knew that his children were going to be miserable by the time they reached L4. Hala was already beginning to get restless and cranky as she tried to find a comfortable position in her chair. Qadir and Sani were holding up better, but he could see the exhaustion and hunger in their eyes.

Docking at L4 was anticlimactic. It took a long time for the passengers ahead of them to navigate their way in the zero gravity off the shuttle. As Abdullah unfastened his and his children's seat belt all he had the energy to think of was getting them off the shuttle without getting too bruised. Fortunately Qadir took to the lack of gravity with startling ease and was soon pulling himself hand over hand toward the shuttle doors. Sani was the least cooperative, complaining shrilly to cover her fear of not being able to touch the ground.

At last they were cycled through the airlock and took their first steps on the colony. Abdullah almost lost his balance though he couldn't see any reason for it. He must have been more tired than he thought.

"Don't worry," said a member of the flight crew, "It takes some getting used to. The colonies don't spin like the earth does. You'll get your colony legs in a few days!"

Abdullah nodded and wobbled towards the customs line. There was more to readjusting to the colony than just the effect of the Coriolis acceleration. The air was noticeably thinner, as though he was standing at a high elevation. He dimly recalled the information session instructor explaining that atmospheric pressure had been reduced in the colonies to decrease the strain on the structure of the colony. Gravity too was weak, both to aid with construction work, and put less stress on the rotating cylinder. The slight changes threw Abdullah's equilibrium off and he desperately wished he could simply lie down and sleep. The children were similarly affected and it was all he could do to keep them moving through the immigration process.

Almost an hour later they stood huddled together, their two suitcases containing all their possessions beside them, in the exit of the port.

Looking out into the colony was bizarre. No matter which way one turned it appeared as though the horizon was sloping upwards toward the ceiling. The ceiling itself was also nausea inducing, as there were buildings and houses built there.

Hala, staring up at the strange sight let out a gasp of concern. "Won't the people fall out of the sky, papa?"

"I guess not…" Abdullah said tiredly. His brain was too overtaxed to try and explain centrifugal acceleration and artificial gravity to a five year old.

Abdullah searched for some clue as to where he was supposed to go from there and was about to head in the direction of the large group of tired looking immigrants when he heard his name being called.

"Abdullah! Abdullah Fayiz? Over here, my friend!"

Abdullah turned to see a bear of a man striding over to greet him. The man's open and friendly face was stretched wide in a grin as he shook Abdullah's hand and pounded him on the back with a meaty fist.

"You finally made it! How was the shuttle ride, not too boring I hope? And look at the little ones! Well now, welcome to L4!"

Abdullah was momentarily stunned by the overwhelming presence of the large man. Cobbling his wits together he managed to gasp out, "Who are you?"

The big man's eyes opened wide in shock. "Didn't you get my message? I left it your parents, I was sure they would tell you. No? Well, after I saw your names on the flight roster I knew I had to come here and greet you myself!"

"Flight roster…what…my parents?" Abdullah stuttered.

"That's right! I'm in charge around here and part of my duties is to see who we have coming and what should be done with them. Come now man, you really don't know me? We Fayizes have to stick together!"

"You…you're Zamir Fayiz!"

"That's right, in the flesh," he said, struggling to tame his wild ginger hair in an attempt perhaps to look more respectable.

Abdullah shook his head in bewilderment. Everything was happening so fast and he was too exhausted to understand what any of it meant.

Zamir saw the tired look on his relative's face and promptly grabbed both suitcases. One he tucked under his arm so that his free arm could pick Hala up and settle her on his hip. The little girl giggled in delight, but looked at her father to make sure it was ok.

Abdullah smiled indulgently and motioned for Zamir to lead them where he would.

"You won't regret coming here, Abdullah! Right now you're probably pretty overwhelmed with it all, most immigrants are. We'll get you and the little ones taken care and then you'll see! You'll see what space has to offer!"

_tbc_

_

* * *

  
_

I just want to thank everyone who is reading and especially Terra for your lovely review. I started this story a long time ago and couldn't stand to see it go unfinished any longer. I'm pretty surprised that people are reading and enjoying it! I'm trying to stick to the canon events as much as possible, but since there really isn't much said about the early AC years, most of this is just made up. The next part should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 4

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: a little AU but follows AC timeline. Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars in the Middle East have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

Zamir Fayiz fairly bounced through the spaceport until he reached a spacious vehicle. He slung their suitcases into the trunk as though they weighed nothing and then gently set Hala down on the sidewalk so he could swing open the car doors.

"Everybody in!"

With a nod to his personal driver the electric car started up with a whisper of sound and soon they were speeding through the streets of the colony.

Zamir smiled at Abdullah's expression as he took everything in. Far from being the sterile environment Abdullah was expecting the colony was flourishing with life. Everywhere he looked there were parks with grass and even a few small trees. There was more greenery here in space than in his hometown on earth! Small, whitewashed houses dotted the landscape, each complete with its own yard and garden. Even the light was gentler than he had imagined. Although the light was artificial it was diffused and subtle enough that it gave the impression of being outside during an early summer evening.

Abdullah reluctantly turned away from the window to listen to what Zamir was saying.

"You'll be free to choose where you would like to live, of course. All colonists are given their own home and property. That's the upside. The downside is you'll have to remember which house is yours because they all look the same! Each house was built with one of three different designs. People are free to paint them and add whatever personal touches they choose, but it can't really change the fact that you could be inside your neighbor's house and forget that you don't live there yourself!

"The other option, if you'd rather, is to live with me and my family. Our property is…unique to say the least. We have plenty of room and I know that Marie would be more than happy to have more little ones running around. But, there's no need to decide right away. Just so that you know that you are always welcome in our house."

Abdullah nodded his thanks, his throat tight with the magnitude of the big man's generosity. Welcoming a guest into one's home was only right and proper, but to offer to let them live there? That was too kind. Abdullah had never even felt that kind of welcome in his parent's home on earth.

"If you look up now you'll see the house coming into view," Zamir said, pointing at the wall of the colony.

At first Abdullah thought that he was looking at some sort of strange vertical park or hanging garden. Flowers, vines, and small trees and bushes clung to the railings and balconies of one of the most impressive structures he had ever seen. The house was set into the very wall of the colony and stretched from the ground up thirteen, maybe fourteen stories. It was hard to tell how many exactly because the balconies and clinging gardens were set at irregular intervals. There appeared to be pathways and steps snaking up through each level, winding along both the inside and outside wall of the house.

"Wow!" Sani squealed. "It's beautiful!"

"Wait until you see the inside!" Zamir laughed.

Hala was trying to climb over Abdullah's lap and over the seats of the car so that she could see the home better. Abdullah gently pulled her into his lap where she whined at not being able to see.

"Hush now, you'll see it in a moment," he chided.

The car rolled though an ornate gate that Abdullah noticed was controlled by a guard in a small hut just inside the property. The grounds surrounding the home weren't large, but that was to be expected, as it appeared that most of the gardens were built as part of the tall house.

"My great grandfather built this house. My side of the family has been living here since the very beginning of this colony's creation. We even helped build most of it ourselves! Great Grandfather got the idea to build the house this way from the vertical farms. There isn't enough room on the colony to have big spread out farms, so we farm upward instead of sideways! I'll take you on a tour of the farm buildings some day, they're incredible! But, I was talking about the house. There are fourteen stories, ten gardens fed by one continuous waterfall, over 70 rooms, and even an arboretum. Our family has never been afraid of a little engineering challenge!" Zamir beamed upward at his family's creation before motioning his relatives though the colorful Moroccan style front door.

Abdullah stopped and stared up and up and up into the house. All of the rooms of the house were built around a central courtyard that extended all the way to the very top. Each floor had a wraparound balcony that looked down into the main courtyard and the fountain burbling at its center. Latticework and beautiful iron-wrought railings lined the edges of each balcony. A large sandstone staircase connected each floor and Abdullah imagined that these Fayizes must have been in excellent shape to walk up so many flights of steps.

"I'll take you through the house a little later. Now though, I imagine you're all quite hungry and tired."

"And dizzy," Sani mumbled.

"Marie will have something to help with that," Zamir said kindly. "If you'll follow me!"

Zamir led the four past the great courtyard to the very back of the house where a cleverly concealed elevator waited to carry them up. They got out on the fifth floor and were immediately greeted with the smell of something delicious cooking.

"Marie? Marie, where are you my girl?" Zamir boomed.

"I'm here, you silly man!" Marie was a broad woman with a kind face. Her most astonishing feature were her eyes, a brown so dark they almost appeared black. They were alight with good humor as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. She turned to greet her new guests, giving each of the children a warm hug.

"Dinner will be ready in no time. Why don't you just go wash up? The bathroom is right through there," she said pointing across the room.

The dinning room was as elegant as the rest of the house. It was a big room facing out into the colony. Pillows and short couches gave the room a relaxed and comfortable look. Several doors had been propped open and peering though one Abdullah saw that they led out onto one of the outer balconies. The smell of growing herbs mingled pleasantly with whatever Marie was cooking off to the side in the kitchen.

Abdullah took his children back to the washroom. Just the act of splashing cool water on his face and hands was refreshing. He was looking forward to when he would be able to take a shower.

The noise level in the dinning room rose appreciably and Abdullah walked out to investigate. His children were shyly being introduced to Marie and Zamir's children. The children were just as exuberant and boisterous as their parents. They asked so many questions that Sani and Hala looked overwhelmed at having to answer them all.

Marie came to their rescue and told the children to sit down and prepare to eat. Zamir beckoned Abdullah to sit beside him and the two men watched the antics of Zamir's six children and Abdullah's three trying to sort out the seating arrangements. All of Zamir's children wanted to seat by one of their new "cousins."

"You have a wonderful family here, Zamir," Abdullah remarked.

"They're a handful, that's for sure! Can't hardly keep up with them all. Doesn't help that they're all smarter than me," he said with a grin.

"Then they're….they're…"

"Test tube babies? Yep, every one. I wasn't going to risk Marie. Her family has been here almost as long as mine so that means the only way to have them is through artificial means. Doesn't really make much difference though. They're a little smarter and a little healthier, but that's about it."

"Were you a test tube baby as well?" Abdullah asked. It was curious that the big man didn't seem offended at his questions.

"Yes and Marie as well. Most of the colonists that were born here are. There are a few exceptions of course, mothers who couldn't bear the thought of not carrying their own child. Most of them…don't make it. Most of their children don't either. It's a hard thing. Besides, with all the breakthroughs in artificial conception, who would want to do it that way? My kids are smarter than I'll ever be, and their kids will probably be smarter than them. That's just the way it is."

Abdullah would have kept questioning the man but just then the food was brought in. Marie had obviously put a lot of time and effort into the meal because the diversity of dishes was astounding. There were traditional Middle Eastern dishes but also food from many different cultures.

Abdullah asked Marie where all of the recipes had come from. She laughed and explained that the colonies were a melting pot of cultures. Even though each colony had a predominant ethnic group there were many other cultures and ethnicities mixed in. All of the colonies traded with one another and so it was just as likely for there to be Japanese and American dishes on the table as Middle Eastern. The culture of L1, which was predominately Japanese, had especially flourished in the colonies. The Japanese language had become the common one for all the people living in space.

"Hala, Sani and Qadir will take Japanese when they start school. We place a lot of emphasis on being able to communicate with one another. That's how we've all been able to maintain peaceful relations, through communication and respect," Zamir explained.

"Will they be able to continue most of their classes here?" Abdullah asked.

"Most likely. English and French are also taught in school. They'll take art, history, and literature classes as well. Due to the nature of the work we do on the colony we put a lot of emphasis on math and science. Most of the colonists are scientists, engineers, and laborers. Of course, we still need the liberal arts, but because our population is so small, everyone is required to be able to do some construction."

"You're constantly building then?"

"Yes. There are always more colonies to be built, especially as more and more people immigrate here. Has the Earth truly become that dangerous?"

"Yes," Abdullah sighed sadly, "It is not only dangerous but also difficult to find work. The Earth is simply overpopulated. There aren't enough jobs so the young men turn against a government that won't help them and join up with fanatical groups who do promise help. It has led to a drastic escalation in violence. There are so many people who have nothing to focus on but their anger. But tell me, how is it that your family was able to build such a magnificent home? What role does your family play exactly?"

"My great grandfather was related to royalty in the Middle East and his family had been vastly successful during the oil boom-"

"You're descended from Nasser al-Fayiz then?"

"Yes, that's right. He used the family's wealth to establish himself here in space and build this home. He used the rest of his money to fund the construction of the colony. At first he was simply a benefactor but as time went on many people began coming to him for leadership and guidance. The colonies have their own government system, but the amount of money he was putting into the colony insured that he always had a say in any major decisions.

"Now we own the largest construction company in L4. Most of the money it generates is reinvested into the colony and its people. Our purpose, I suppose you could say is to support the spirit of such people who would risk everything to come here. We look out for the wellbeing of all the colonists in this colony cluster."

"That sounds very noble," Abdullah said judiciously.

"Hah, well, I'm not sure it's exactly what Great Grandfather intended. I think he just wanted to be left alone so he went as far away from people as he possibly could! But supporting the people has become central to what we do here. You should see all the amazing things technology has been able to accomplish! Soon, the Earth won't even be able to compete with us. It will be like they're stuck in the Stone Age." Zamir laughed and dug into his meal.

* * *

Despite his exhaustion Abdullah wasn't able to fall asleep right away. So much had happened and his mind was still buzzing with all the information. The warmth of Zamir's family brought a smile to his lips. Sani had already made friends with one of Zamir's daughters and had begged her father to let them stay. It was true enough that the mansion had room for them all. Ten families could have lived there comfortably.

Abdullah too had already come to think of Zamir as a friend and hoped that his offer still stood. If only for the sake of the children. Abdullah had done his best with them, but he was a poor substitute for his loving wife. He knew his children missed her terribly but perhaps they could find a similar relationship with Marie.

Maybe if they stayed in such a comfortable and welcoming environment Qadir would be able to find himself. Zamir's eldest child, a daughter, was Qadir's age and had been stealing looks at the boy all during dinner. A friend was just what Qadir needed.

Zamir had promised Abdullah a tour of the colony in the morning. With an exasperated huff he rolled over in the luxurious bed and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

Maya cautiously opened the door to her room and peaked out into the hallway. Soft yellow light from the study across the hall spilled over her bare toes and she pulled the door almost all the way closed. Pressing her face against the crack in the door she watched for several tense seconds, waiting to be discovered. At last she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and strained to hear if anyone was still up and awake. Satisfied that no one would notice her escape she slipped from her room and ran on tiptoes to the flower room just down the hall.

The flower room was awash in simulated moonlight. She brushed her fingers against the trumpet-like blooms of the Jasmine flowers and paused to sniff the Lily of the Valley blooms before sweeping through the open archway out onto the balcony. With sure feet she hopped up the dark stairs and slopping pathways until she reached the water garden on the ninth floor.

The sleepy koi fish in the pound mouthed the surface of the water at her approach but she didn't have time to stop and feed them. She was on a different mission tonight. The sound of trickling water masked the sound of the inner door catching and scraping on the bamboo floor.

And then she was there. Standing outside her destination. She opened the bedroom door and crept, tense and watchful, over to the bed by the window. The boy was asleep, breathing softly and steadily.

Maya carefully knelt by the bed and watched him.

_Qadir. What a strange name. _

Her fingers reached up and fluttered on the boy's sleeve. They wandered downward until they were mere millimeters from Qadir's hand…and then she was touching him. Skin to skin.

The swirl of emotions almost made her jerk away. He was in so much pain. Maya forced herself to look closely at the turbulent swarm, feeling her way around the raw ragged edges of his pain. Qadir let out a tiny moan.

Maya snatched her hand back. Again she waited, watching him until his mind drifted deeper into sleep.

The second time was easier. She was able to find her way around most of the pain, to block the overwhelming loss and confusion, until she found his innermost state of being. Maya smiled to herself. She was going to like this boy.

As she was slowly reeling in the wisps of herself, her own emotional consciousness, she felt it. A tiny reaction. An answer to her questioning probe.

Maya looked up and gasped. Qadir stared back at her, his blue-green eyes glowing in the colony light from the window. He smiled. Maya smiled back, grateful that he wasn't angry. Qadir tapped the side of his head with a finger and looked at Maya questioningly. She smirked back and tapped her own head.

Using the bed as leverage Maya stood up and winced as she felt the blood come back into her legs. She rubbed them with her hands and when the pins and needles sensation faded she flounced to the bedroom door. Qadir sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow.

Maya smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. With a parting wave she closed the door behind her and raced back to her own room, Qadir's amusement following her all the way down.

_Tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 5

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: a little AU but follows AC timeline. Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars in the Middle East have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

Dr. Michelle Hannigan wearily stretched her arms over her head and let out a massive cat-like yawn.

Her grad student snickered. "Tired already? We just got started."

"Twelve hours ago," she replied with a grimace.

"That used to mean you were just starting to get warmed up!"

"Not after being on Earth for two weeks. I swear one g feels worse every time I go," she said, rubbing the back of her neck to ease the tension building there.

"Are you going to let me in on what you found, or am I going to have to wait until the general meeting with everyone else?"

"What's there to tell? They're not coming from Earth; they're being born here in space. I met a few carnival 'psychics' and talked to an old woman who swears she can speak to her husband-"

"Some trick. She should pass on that super ability. Sure would come in handy whenever Lisa gets riled up about something…"

"Her husband who has been deceased for five years."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Nothing to that one either I'm afraid." Michelle started to pull on her light jacket and gather together her things. "I'm packing in for the night, Tom. Make sure to lock up behind you."

"Of course, of course," Tom said, already back to studying the graphs in front of him.

"Although…." Michelle murmured.

"What?" Tom grunted, his attention only partially on the doctor.

"Well, there was this little boy."

"What little boy?" Tom's curiosity piqued, he turned to face her.

"His family was emigrating to space. L4. He was different."

"Like, Newtype different?" Tom asked, tapping his fingers rapidly on the desktop in excitement. His eyes were alight behind his frameless glasses as he thought of the possibilities of such an occurrence.

"No. At least, not yet. Like the potential was there, just not the ability to access it." Michelle dropped her bag back under her desk and flung her coat off.

"Do you know what that could mean?" Tom was practically vibrating in place with excitement.

"Yes, if it's true…_if_ it's true…it means that human beings have had this potential all along. It means it's a process of _natural_ evolution!" She flipped her computer back on, pulling up her recent data.

"No radioactive spiders after all!" Tom said coming to peer over Michelle's shoulder.

"What? Never mind. If by that you mean that the others were wrong about this being a genetic mutation due to space radiation…Aha!" Finding the document she was seeking Michelle began pointing excitedly at the screen. "Here was the other Earthborn child, a girl, I identified as having 'potential.' I always thought that perhaps it was just a fluke, but two? What if there were more…hmmm." Michelle resumed her furious typing shuffling through record after record looking for any other such case.

"I wonder what sets it off? I mean, why only those two? If it were naturally occurring we should have seen more cases of it than this."

Michelle went back to the first document and began examining it carefully. Nothing stood out to her however and she closed her eyes to think. She brought to mind both children and searched her memory for their unique mental signatures. Overlapping the two in her mind her eyes snapped open with comprehension.

"They were both cut off." She whispered.

"Cut off?"

"They…they had both retreated into themselves. Cut themselves off from the rest of the world. But subconsciously their minds couldn't accept that. They didn't want to be so alone. Their minds began to reach out the only way they could. What if…just think about this for a moment…but what if Newtypism isn't merely a genetic fluke or the result of radiation poisoning. What if, due to the sudden transition from living on a planet peopled by billions of people to living on a remote outpost of say eight to ten thousand has caused the mind to reach out? To remain in contact with others across the distances?"

"So these two kids had shut out some of the stimulus received from other people, thus creating a situation similar to people already living in space?" Tom looked doubtful.

"Yes, but it's more than that. The mind must have already started to head in that direction. After all, though the distances in space are much greater than those on Earth, we would seen this in people living in remote areas on Earth. We haven't though. Even the most isolated tribes have never exhibited Newtype tendencies in the past. Humans must have continued to evolve but we just didn't notice it until the extreme environment change from Earth to space occurred and triggered it."

"That makes sense. Psychic Empathy, after all, is simply heightened intuition. People use empathy all the time, it's how the brain learns. Mirror neurons. So what happens to these kids when they start living in space? These potentials?"

"If they simply came to live in space after being born on Earth and never interacted with anyone else, I would say nothing. Perhaps their children or their children's children would be more empathic if they were all born in space. But, I think that if they had remained on Earth the potential would pass. I'm not positive, I mean, this whole conversation has been mostly conjecture anyway, but I think it's because right now, at this moment in time, there are enough Newtypes that it is causing a chain reaction. If someone with Newtype _potential_ met an _actual_ Newtype, they would use their limited empathy to 'learn' how to use their empathy psychically."

"So then, what caused Newtypes to start popping up in the first place?" Tom asked, playing devil's advocate.

"People from Earth with potential who moved to space. Their children were even more susceptible to being psychically inclined than they were. Their children's children exponentially more. And now, over one hundred years of being in space, almost four generations if you look at the oldest space families, that potential has turned into full blown Newtypism."

Tom dropped into a nearby chair and shook his head in wonder. "And to think we're the most underfunded, understaffed division of Hawking laboratories. If this is true, then we've pretty much discovered the next evolutionary step in the human species, if not an entirely new species all together!"

"Tom, you're getting ahead of yourself. We Newtypes can still breed with you lesser humans, you know," Michelle teased. "But there is a lot more work to be done before we can adequately prove any of this. And I would like to get in touch with that boy's father, see what comes of him."

"I thought you were going home. Too tired, and all that," Tom smirked.

Michelle smiled sweetly. "_You_ can go home and sleep if you want to. No? Then sit down. We have a long night ahead of us!"

* * *

Abdullah's back ached fiercely and his upper arms burned. Crossing his arms across his chest he rubbed his biceps and let out an exhausted sigh.

"It'll get easier," the mobile suit instructor was saying to his newest recruits, "It's a steep learning curve, but if you can get past the first few days you'll do fine. Tomorrow we'll work on fine motor controls."

The new colonists stood and groaned as sore muscles were forced to move tired bodies.

Abdullah said goodbye to several of the men and winced his way toward Zamir Fayiz's office. The spindly office building, an architectural feat only possible in the low gravity of the colony, was still being constructed. Zamir's private office had yet to be built so his temporary office was in a small outer building. Abdullah pushed open the glass door to the waiting room and greeted Zamir's assistant. Despite just having met him that morning the assistant gave him a warm smile and motioned for him to take a seat.

Abdullah was just about to open a magazine when Zamir ducked into the foyer.

"Abdullah! So, how was the training? Exciting, eh?"

"And tiring. I haven't had to work that hard in…well, I'm not sure how long," he laughed.

"I'll get you home for some hearty food, courtesy of Marie." Zamir slung an arm around Abdullah and steered him toward the door.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Winner," the assistant called out.

"You too, Audrey. Say hello to your husband for me, all right?"

"Will do!"

Zamir had chosen to drive himself that morning so Abdullah gratefully sank into the roomy passenger seat.

"You use 'Winner' at the office instead of Fayiz, why is that?" Abdullah asked.

"We do a lot of inter-colony business and Winner was just easier than Fayiz. Plus, it's got a nice ring to it! 'Winner Enterprises.'"

"That it does. I wonder how the children did on their first day? I know Sani was nervous," Abdullah said.

Zamir smiled. "Oh, by the way, some woman called the office today asking for you."

"For me?" Abdullah wondered who could have called. His parents were unlikely to have spent the money.

"Uh-huh. She was a doctor I think. From L2."

Abdullah had the sudden mental image of long legs and amazing violet eyes.

"Perhaps she was worried about your…ah…_health_," Zamir said with a sly smile.

Abdullah couldn't help that blush that spread across his cheekbones.

"And what would I do with a woman from L2?" Abdullah asked gruffly.

"Same thing you do with all women!"

Abdullah glowered at his friend and Zamir chuckled all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

Sani was helping Marie in the kitchen as the two men came in. She looked over at her father before going back to giggling with Zamir's daughter Afifa and stirring a large pot. Marie greeted her husband with a distracted wave and a smile.

"How was your first day of training Abdullah?" She asked.

"Fine, fine. Have you seen my other children?"

"Ah…" Marie began, shaking her head.

"Hala's in her room _crying_," Sani said with a roll of her eyes.

"Crying? Why, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just that she realized she's the dumbest one in her class."

"Sani! I can't believe you would say that about your sister," Marie chided the girl. Sani ducked her head but Abdullah heard her disgusted huff. Sadness and a little shame was crawling out from somewhere in his stomach like a live creature. How had his little daughter, his beautiful little Saniyya, have become so angry? He should have done more for her, paid her more attention. He had been so focused on Hala as the youngest. And Qadir. Qadir and his desperate silence, his despair and withdrawal from the world.

"Saniyya Fayiz I want you to go to your room and think about what you just said," he said sternly.

"But that's not fair! I was just telling the truth!"

"Now, young lady. I'll be there in a few minutes to talk so don't lock the door."

Sani threw down the spoon she was holding and stalked out of the kitchen glaring.

Abdullah gave Zamir and Marie an embarrassed look, but Zamir just clapped him on the back.

"I'll be in the study upstairs if you need me," Zamir told him.

Abdullah turned to look for Hala but Marie stopped him.

"If you'd like, I could talk to Sani for you. She might tell me things she can't talk about with her father."

Abdullah nodded in relief. "I would truly appreciate that. Thank you, Marie."

"With four daughters I know a thing or two about girl talk." Marie washed her hands and patted them dry on a kitchen towel. She gave Abdullah's arm a squeeze as she passed.

Abdullah began to get the idea that this family was big on physical contact and he realized how much he missed it. He and his children had been there for less than a full day and already they were being treated like they had been a part of the colonial family's life for years.

Abdullah found Hala, not in her room, but in the small water garden. Abdullah's and his children's rooms were on the ninth floor, one on each corner of the house, each with its own bathroom. Sani and Hana's rooms were slightly smaller as they shared space with the garden. But they did have large bay windows that looked out into the colony and caught the artificial light. Qadir and Abdullah's rooms were built into the colony wall and only had one small side window to bring in the outer light. He had allowed the girls to have the cheery outer rooms and had satisfied himself with the slightly larger, if a little bit less open room. That was, until he discovered the hidden panel. At first he thought there was a large closet with sliding doors along the back wall of the room. But as he slid them open all he could do was stare. The panels revealed meters thick windows that looked out into the vastness of space. Abdullah had been stunned. The technology alone to build such large windows into space was amazing. His curiosity had prompted him to look in Qadir's room as he tucked him in the night before and discovered the same thing in his son's room. He suspected that all the floors had the same option but hadn't yet visited the rest of the house.

The late afternoon light sparkled on the koi pond and cast long shadows from the large exotic jungle plants. Hala was sitting at the edge of the pond, her knees drawn up to her chest. As Abdullah sat beside her he took in her dejected posture and tear-streaked face.

"Hala?"

The little girl sniffled and buried her head in her arms.

"Hala? What happened sweetie?"

Hala finally looked up and the confusion in her eyes was painful to see.

"Papa, why did we have to come here? I hate it here!"

"Why do you say that? Did you have a bad day at school?"

"I just do! The kids at school, they…they were so mean!" she sobbed.

Abdullah took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Did they say something mean? Hala, did they hurt you any way?" He asked with mounting concern.

"N-uh…no. They said…they said I was stupid!" She was now crying so hard that her words were garbled and unintelligible.

"Hala, oh Hala. Look at me. Come on now, look at your Papa."

Hala managed to look up but continued to shudder and sniffle.

"You are not stupid. Not at all. You are a sweet, wonderful little girl and I love you so much! And your mother loved you. She would be so proud of you! This is hard right now because everything is so new. It will get better. For all of us."

"Are you sure?" She asked tremulously.

"Yes. Do you know what else I'm sure of?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm sure that Marie has something special cooking for dinner tonight. Maybe even cookies for dessert!"

"Really?" She asked, snuffling back her tears.

"Yes really," he said, giving her a hug. He held out his hand for her to take and led her down to the dining room.

As they reached the seventh floor Abdullah was surprised to find Qadir and Zamir's eldest daughter Maya sitting together. Their knobby knees were touching, their foreheads bent together, and their hands clasped. Their eyes were open but seemingly unseeing. As Abdullah approached them the two looked up simultaneously and he almost stepped backward in surprise and…fear?

The two continued to look at him but also through him, unmoving, unblinking.

"Qadir?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Papa?" Hala tugged at his hand. "Papa? What's wrong with Qadir? Papa, I'm really scared."

Abdullah walked over to the children and reached out to touch his son.

"Please papa! Please, I'm so scared!"

"Shhh, it's all right Hala."

The man brushed his son's soft cheek with his fingers and the boy jerked backward. Maya wrenched her head away from Qadir's and scrambled away from Abdullah. Both children looked at each other guiltily.

"Maya? What were you two doing?" Abdullah asked. His heart was pounding though his voice came out steady.

"Nothing," she said.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. "Okay. I think we should go down to dinner now, all right?"

"Yeah, okay. Come on, Qadir," she said and the two walked over to the stairway together. Qadir looked over his shoulder at his father and immediately turned away.

Still slightly shaken, Abdullah squeezed Hala's hand and followed the children down the stairs.

What had he just witnessed? And why had it made him so afraid?

_tbc_

_

* * *

  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 6

By NostalgieMalaak

Notes: a little AU but follows AC timeline. Takes place in AC 110. I kept thinking what it must have taken for a family, more specifically the Winner family, to give up living on the Earth and move into space when the colonies were first being constructed.

Summary: AC 110. The civil wars in the Middle East have left many searching for a new home including one family that will begin a dynasty of historic proportions.

* * *

For the fourth time that day Hala's too-big backpack slipped from her shoulders and caught on her elbows. She impatiently flapped her arms in the air to move the bag back to its proper place. Ahead of her, Sani and Afifa were walking together giggling and chatting like old friends. Jealousy made her eyes well up with tears which she held back with what felt like superhuman effort. She had already cried once that day and had suffered the consequences. The taunt of 'crybaby' had followed her for some blocks until the school was no longer in sight.

Qadir stayed behind every day with Maya to attend special lessons. Like Sani, Qadir had quickly made a friend and he and Maya were inseparable. Hala didn't understand what had gone so wrong. Moving to space was supposed to be fun, an adventure. Instead it was just like Earth. She was the stupidest one in class. Again.

At least on Earth she had had a few friends. But here, it seemed like there was no way to catch up. The colonial children who were her age were in higher grades because they were so smart and the other Earthborn children wouldn't play with her. These same children whispered cruel things about some of the older children. Those in the special class that met after school. They said mean things about Qadir. Hala used to get angry when they would start to talk about her brother, but that had only earned her more ridicule.

"Sani!! Sani, wait up!" Hala yelled. Her short legs stumbled after her older sister who had stopped and turned around to glare at her.

"Well, then hurry up slowpoke! Aunt Marie is going to show us how to arrange flowers today and we don't want to be late."

Panting, Hala finally caught up with the older girls. "Can I come too?"

"No, Hala," Afifa said, rolling her eyes, "You're too little. You wouldn't be able to do it right."

Perilously close to tears again, Hala shuffled her feet and followed after her sister.

* * *

"I want you all to picture an apple in your minds. Do you have it? Now, think about its color, its texture. How heavy is it? How big? Now, I want you to imagine taking a bite of it. Is it sweet? Crunchy? Keep imaging. You're all doing very well."

The teacher walked among her students who were spread out around the floor on their backs. The desks had been pushed to the edge of the room to create a cleared space in the middle. The imaging exercise was something they started with every day. Slowly the children began to tire of it and the teacher coaxed them into opening their eyes and sitting up. Then they shared with her their experience of the apple.

When the teacher got to Qadir she had to give Maya a stern look in order to remind her that it was Qadir's responsibility to share as well. When the boy had first begun lessons Maya had been his translator. However, the therapist working with the boy had told her to be firm with the little girl. Qadir couldn't have Maya speaking for him all the time or he would never feel confident talking on his own.

Since then Qadir had made some progress. He now spoke when asked a direct question or prompted to. The teacher worried though that he would always rely on Maya too much outside of the classroom.

"It was red, and small. It tasted funny," Qadir whispered.

"Funny how?"

"Mushy. Old."

"Very good Qadir."

Though all the children in her class were special Maya and Qadir had a connection that none of the other children could touch. When he had first arrived she had only reluctantly allowed Qadir to join the class. After all, he wasn't a Newtype. How could he be, having been born on Earth? But as the lessons progressed she was less and less convinced of that. His receptivity had grown in leaps and bounds. He could now even perceive things that some of her older students could not. It puzzled her. No doubt his connection to Maya was triggering it, but why? No other child had become a Newtype seemingly overnight from contact with empathic children. And the things he was able to pick up. It was as though he was being fed emotions from another source entirely. When the children shared each other's feelings Qadir always reported feeling something else. He and Maya would have to be watched carefully.

As Qadir and Maya walked home that afternoon Qadir felt Maya tug at his sleeve. She turned her penetrating gaze on him and Qadir felt her questions and worries.

"Can you feel it?" She asked after a brief mental exchange.

Qadir nodded.

"The Earth is dying. Its people are killing each other. But worse, they're killing each other's spirit. The spirit of the world is fading."

Qadir nodded again and he felt Maya's sadness and regret. But it was a detached feeling. She had never been to Earth. Had never seen blue sky or a sunrise. Had never felt it move beneath her feet, a living thing.

He tried to convey these feelings to her but his ability to project was still limited. Maya smiled anyway.

"Let me feel what a raspberry tastes like again," she said, taking his hand in hers. Qadir smiled back and imagined the sour berry. Imagined putting it in his mouth. The dry sweetness of it. The feel of seeds between his teeth. Maya hummed in enjoyment and Qadir felt her gratitude and pleasure.

They decided to take the long way up to the main living room. The outer pathways were difficult to walk in places as they were so overgrown with shrubs and vines. Maya made a game of getting to the next level before Qadir and soon the two were pounding up the walkway into the kitchen.

Sani and Afifa were cutting and arranging flowers with Marie when they came in. On the floor Maya's little brothers crawled around picking up pieces of fallen leaves and stems and were arranging them in abstract patterns.

Marie greeted the two with a hug and sent them into the kitchen for a snack.

They took their snack up to the water garden and sat looking out into the colony. The artificial light was almost painfully bright and they moved over several potted plants for shade. Maya crossed and uncrossed her legs distractedly. Her snack lay on a nearby rock forgotten. She scowled at Qadir when he took to opportunity to eat her share of the food.

"Your sister is upset again," she said.

Qadir took Maya's hand and with the contact came the feeling of what she was experiencing. Hala was crying.

He stood and headed for Hala's room, Maya tagging behind. At first the little girl wouldn't let them in, but Maya's sweet-talking soon convinced her they were only there to help.

Hala was lying despondently across her bed. Qadir quickly sat beside her and tried to project as much love and comfort as he could. Hala though seemed unable to feel it.

"What's wrong Hala?" Maya asked as she tried to smooth out Hala's wild hair.

"Nothing." Hala said stiffly.

"Come on, I know that's not true. _You_ know I know it's not true."

"Get away from me!" She said, pushing Maya's hand away.

"Why? Hala what's wrong?"

"I hate you! Stay away from me! None of the other kids will talk to me because of you. They say…they say…you're freaks!"

Maya and Qadir shared a look.

"Hala that's not true. We're not freaks. Just don't listen to them. They don't know anything."

"Yes they do. And they're right. You are freaks! You're always together but you never say anything. You get these weird looks on your faces. And you go to those classes for 'special kids'! You're not special, you're just freaks and I hate you!"

Hala pushed Qadir off her bed and turned her back to them. Maya was about to start yelling back but Qadir just shook his head. His look of hurt and confusion more than anything cooled Maya's anger and they quietly left Hala's room.

Back out on the terrace Maya hugged her arms to her chest.

"They do say that about us, you know."

"I know," Qadir replied.

"But that isn't why she's upset, is it?"

"No."

"The other kids from Earth. They feel the same way. They don't like being shown up. They hate the colonials."

Qadir sighed and shrugged his narrow shoulders.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Maya said, only half joking.

* * *

Abdullah had made a calendar out of a piece of discarded cardboard and had put it in his mech's cockpit. He put an 'x' in each box to mark the passing of the days. It would have looked strange to anyone else. There were only five squares per line and halfway through the last month they stopped altogether. Abdullah was counting down the days until he no longer had to work construction.

The man hunched over in the cockpit wiggling his back to try to ease his stiff muscles. It didn't help. Abdullah was heartily sick of his job. At first it hadn't been so bad. The newness distracted him from the mind-numbing repetitive actions. And the view of Earth from space as it rose every morning was enough to make a man weep. But now he only took a minute or two to admire the novelty of moving through space. Every day the same actions. Retrieve panel. Set panel in place. Weld. Repeat. He felt as though he had paneled and re-paneled the entire colony single handedly.

The long workdays blurred together. He would have lost track of how long he had been on the colony had it not been for the cardboard calendar. He could only hope that he would make it through his required year.

As he left the main hangar for the evening he barely noticed the large crowd of angry shouting people. They were the same protesters as yesterday and the day before. In fact, as he thought about it, he couldn't remember when they had first shown up. In his tired state they had become a sort of permanent part of his daily routine. Return mech. Shower. Push through angry protesters.

At first Zamir had seemed unconcerned. "There are always some people unhappy about something. It'll blow over."

But as one day turned into two and then into weeks Zamir became less confident that the protesters would tire and give up. Abdullah had been less hopeful. These people were, after all, protesting for the sake of their children. And people could be tenacious when it came to their children.

Abdullah took the time to read some of the signs as he walked by, something he hadn't done since the first days of the rally.

"Fair Chances for ALL Children"

"Conceive Life Naturally!"

"Man is not God!"

"No More Test-Tube Children"

Abdullah waited for Zamir on the steps of his temporary office. When the big man came out he sat down next to Abdullah.

"I thought they would have tired of this by now," he said reflectively.

"I don't think they're going to give up so easily," Abdullah replied.

"Have your children said anything about this to you?"

"No. Well, Sani hasn't. And Qadir still prefers his silence. But Hala…I think the kids at school have been saying things to her."

"Oh?"

"The other day, she said that two kids had gotten into a fight. An Earthborn boy and a colonial. The teachers had to separate them and the Earthborn boy was suspended for a week."

Zamir shook his head in disgust. "These parents are going home and riling up their kids. We've never had problems with this before. We knew there would always be some resentment between the test-tube children and the naturally born ones, but it invariably evens out by the time they're adults.

_Does it?_ Abdullah wondered. He wasn't so sure. Zamir was popular and in a position that commanded respect. He doubted the man had ever heard how some of the Earthborn laborers spoke in the locker rooms. Although all colonials were required to spend at least one year as a laborer most test-tube born adults moved on to do other things once their year was up. Because of their intelligence they became the doctors and scientists, the professors at the university, the colony leaders. The naturally born colonists and immigrants could never hope to match their productivity and so many remained laborers. The division between the two was much greater than Zamir could see.

"I think the main problem," Zamir continued, "Is that now it's no longer necessary to have test-tube babies. We've solved the problem in all the girls under the age of thirty-five. My own daughters could have children naturally if they chose."

"But would they? I mean, would they choose to have a child if it meant that it would not be as intelligent, as creative, as well _designed_ as other children? Would you want your own children to feel as though they weren't good enough because they never even had the chance?" Abdullah said, trying to keep his anger in check.

Zamir looked away. "I'm sorry my friend. This is a difficult problem. And one that I know affects you as well."

Abdullah nodded, knowing they were both thinking of Hala. Sani valued popularity over schoolwork and Qadir had always been above average. His twin Sa'iid had too, though he had used that intelligence to stir up trouble more often than to get good grades. Abdullah felt his grief rise up in him as it always did at the thought of his children who were gone. At the thought of his wife.

Zamir must have sensed his change in attitude because the man clapped his shoulder and gave him a wide smile. "You're tired, and thinking too hard. I know that the construction job is not always easy."

Abdullah smirked at him. "As though you ever had trouble with it. You could have built the whole colony with your own bare hands and not even broken a sweat!"

Zamir leaned back on the steps and laughed. "Perhaps, perhaps. What you need Abdullah, is a distraction. Did you ever call that lady friend of yours?"

"Lady friend? Since when do I have a lady friend?" Abdullah asked, quickly searching his mind.

"The one who called a while ago. The one from L2?"

"Ah…no. To tell the truth I had completely forgotten. But anyway," he said quickly changing the subject, "I apologize for my rude behavior. I've just been so worried about Hala and…"

"No need to say anything. You had a good point and this is something we will have to figure out. I'll see about going to the council tomorrow. We can't let things continue this way and expect the colony to stay peaceful. But first, I believe my beautiful wife deserves the company of her wonderful husband!"

"And we deserve some of her wonderful cooking," Abdullah said with a smile.

"Well said my friend. Well said!"

* * *

The protests did not stop. Although Zamir appealed to the colony council nothing changed. As long as the people were protesting peacefully there was no harm in it. Abdullah though knew that if things didn't fizzle out they would continue to build and build until something snapped.

He was changing into his flight suit when he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder. Turning, Abdullah's eye lit up in recognition.

"Joseph! How are you?"

"Fine Professor, just fine," Joseph said with a delighted laugh.

"Ah…it's not professor anymore. We're colleagues now you and I. Have you had any trouble adjusting to the colony?"

"Just some motion sickness at first, nothing serious. Today is my first day out on the mech. I've been looking forward to this day for some time now."

"Well, your first time out is also the best. Try to enjoy it while you can."

Joseph said his goodbyes and left Abdullah to finish getting ready. When his suit left the hanger that day, Abdullah looked out into the stars as though he too were seeing them for the first time, through a young man's eyes.

By the end of the day Abdullah's back was sore and his hands ached from squeezing the controllers. He summoned up a smile for his former student as Joseph strolled into view, excitement practically vibrating from him.

"Had a good day, did you?"

"Oh, yes! Fantastic! I can't believe how beautiful space is. And so big! I have to admit I kept feeling like I was standing on the edge of a cliff starting to fall. It was the weirdest sensation."

"Well, don't worry it will-"

Abdullah's next words were interrupted by what sounded like a car crash. The metal platform they were on shook and swayed, throwing both men to their knees. As the tremors stopped the laborers began to get to their feet. Questions flew through the air until the hangar was reverberating with concern.

"Everyone, everyone please!" The foreman shouted from the entryway. "You all need to remain calm and quiet. We're still assessing the situation right now and-"

"What situation?!"

"What's going on?!"

"If you'll all be quiet I can explain! Now, there's been an explosion-"

The noise from the agitated crowd doubled until the foreman was red in the face from trying to shout above the din.

Abdullah was only able to catch two words. "Explosion." "Protesters."

The sick feeling of dread came over him and his felt his hands begin to tremble.

"What…it can't. We're supposed to be safe here…"

"Professor? Abdullah? Abdullah!"

Abdullah felt Joseph shaking him and his shock receded until he was finally able to bear it.

"Abdullah, we need to leave now. The protesters have grown violent. We have to go, now!"

Abdullah nodded mutely and followed the younger man out a service door onto the street.

The streets were clogged with people. Ambulances lit up the central square but there were so many people in the way that Abdullah couldn't see if anyone had been injured. The two men fought through the angry panicked mob until they were safely into the residential area. There, Joseph left Abdullah.

All he could think of were his children. He set out quickly for home, his speed increasing until he was nearly running to the mansion. Out of breath and shaking with fear Abdullah burst into the house and stormed up the stairs.

They were all in the living room with Marie.

"Oh, thank God," he sobbed falling to his knees before his children. They moved to their father and he wrapped his arms around them.

"Abdullah, what's going on out there?" Marie asked, clutching her youngest two boys to her chest.

"There's been an explosion. At the main square."

Marie's hand flew to her mouth. The Winner buildings bordered one side of the square.

"It didn't look like any of Zamir's buildings had been hit, I'm sure he's fine Marie."

"Was anyone else hurt papa?" Sani asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I don't know, darling. We'll just have to wait and see."

Maya looked up from across the room and something about the look she gave Abdullah told him she already knew. The man gently lifted Qadir's chin so he could see his eyes. They were filled with pain and the same terrible knowledge.

"People died papa," he whispered. "People died."

* * *

That night the three adults sat around the kitchen table watching the vid screen. Marie was holding on to Zamir as though she would never let him go.

"Today an explosive was detonated in the central square of L4-Y22057. We are now receiving reports that as many as fourteen people were killed in the explosion and more than fifty were sent to the medical center with injuries, some in critical condition. Although authorities are still unclear as to who is responsible for the bomb, it is noted that all anti-Test-Tube protesters were seen leaving the square an hour before the explosion."

A week later the colony leaders acted. Zamir related their decision to his stunned family.

"They have decided that anyone able to give birth naturally will not be allowed the option of having an artificially conceived and gestated child." Zamir shook his head sadly.

"And what happens to the children who have already been born?" Abdullah asked hesitantly.

"That…that is a problem we don't have the power to solve. For now, all we can do is hope that this will satisfy the demands of these...of these terrorists."

Abdullah understood Zamir's bitterness. But he also understood the need for peace. Perhaps giving in to the stronger power this time would mean less strife in the future.

_Tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 7

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

AC 116

Abdullah awoke feeling unsettled. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing to concern him, but an itch at the back of his mind kept forcing him to look over his shoulder and double check every action. It threw off his routine.

He ate breakfast with Marie and Zamir before waking the children and seeing them off to school. At sixteen, Qadir was perfectly able to make sure Sani and Hala made it to school on time, but being a teenager he had trouble getting started in the morning.

Abdullah shook his son's narrow shoulder and Qadir came awake with a grunt. He swung his long slender legs out of bed and Abdullah smiled at his son's sleep tousled appearance.

"Mornin'," he said groggily.

"Good morning Qadir. I'm going to wake your sisters. Can you be out of the bathroom in fifteen minutes?"

Qadir nodded and yawned and Abdullah went to wake the girls. Everything was so painfully normal. So where was this dread coming from?

Saniyya came down to the dining room, her bright eyes sparkling with excitement. Smiling at his daughter Abdullah passed her a croissant and a glass of tea.

"Guess what papa?" The thirteen-year-old gushed.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Today I'll find out if I made the dance team!"

"Yes, that's right. You felt like the audition went well?"

"Oh yeah! The instructor even said she had never seen anyone do the routine as gracefully before. The other girls were _totally_ jealous. If I don't make the team then there is something _seriously_ wrong with the world," she said shaking her head.

Abdullah laughed and patted her hand gently. "Just remember to be a good sport, sweetheart."

"I will. Can Afifa and I go now? The list is supposed to be up already," Sani asked bouncing out of her chair.

"Sure, sure. Just be careful."

Sani just rolled her eyes and kissed her father on the cheek before charging out the door, Afifa a step behind her.

Qadir and Hala soon came for breakfast and Abdullah was relieved that Hala seemed to be in a good mood this morning. Adjusting to the colony had been the most difficult for her, and even now she had no close friends and often struggled in school. This had surprised him because Hala had been so easy-going. Sani had worried him more, but her temper had been redirected into the social networking at which she excelled. Even Qadir had come a long way from the withdrawn ten-year old he had once been. Abdullah turned to look at the cause of such improvement. Maya was speaking with her mother by the sink.

Lately the two teenagers had been more distant than usual. Their conversations had become stilted and when they sat together it was with awkward nervousness. Abdullah wasn't sure what to make of it exactly. He could however, remember how it felt to be a sixteen-year-old young man.

Zamir must have noticed the same thing because he commented on it on the way to his office that morning. Abdullah held a position at the downtown university as a professor and the two men often went to work together.

"At first I just thought it was them growing up a little," Zamir was saying, "You know, not needing to be so close to each other all the time. But now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Abdullah asked.

"You remember what it was like to be that age. Now why would two kids who were joined at the hip suddenly act so shy around each other?" Zamir gave Abdullah a meaningful look. "What surprises me is that they were practically raised as brother and sister."

"But they're not siblings. They're not even closely related. They're both Winners, but beyond that they could be two strangers on the street."

"Two strangers who are attracted to each other," Zamir growled.

Abdullah smiled and bumped the big man's arm with his own. "A bit protective are we?"

"Of course. You would feel the same way if it were one of your daughters," he raised a hand to forestall Abdullah's protest, "I'm not objecting to your son's interest in my daughter. I just wish they were a little older, that's all."

Abdullah nodded in agreement. The disturbing feeling from the morning had faded during the car ride but as Abdullah said goodbye to Zamir and walked to his small office the feeling came back with a ferocious intensity. He tried to itch away the feeling and only ended up scratching the short wiry hairs at the back of his neck.

He unlocked his office door and set his briefcase beside his desk before ambling down to the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee. Abdullah was the only naturally born professor at the university, but all his colleagues treated him with respect. Just the same, it had been difficult for him to make real friends with any of them. Their conversations often left him feeling frustratingly confused. Worse, was when they purposefully dumbed down their discussions so he could follow more easily.

He was still thinking of this and feeling a little bitter about it when he retreated back to his office and sat behind his desk. He took a sip of coffee and began sorting through his mail. The first letter that caught his attention was from a Ms. Michelle Hannigan of the Hawking Laboratories. Abdullah set it aside to read later. The woman was nothing if not persistent but so far Abdullah had refused to answer her questions about Qadir. The boy was entitled to a normal childhood after all he had been through and Abdullah wouldn't allow him to be turned into some kind of lab rat. Even by someone as professional (and beautiful, his traitorous mind supplied) as Ms. Hannigan.

The next letter he turned over was in a beige envelope bearing an official seal. The feeling of dread deepened. Abdullah ripped open the envelope and a small letter the size of a note card fell out onto the desk. Abdullah's mind picked out several words before he could read the whole thing. Deceased. Accident.

Abdullah picked the piece of paper up with shaking fingers and carefully read the whole letter.

_Dear Professor Fayiz,_

_This is to notify you that on December 11, AC 116 Joseph al-Karim was involved in a fatal mobile suit accident. The deceased has requested you attend the reading of his last will and testament scheduled for December 14, AC 116 to be held at his residence. My condolences and sympathies._

_Sincerely,_

_Daoud Aldermen_

_L4 Council_

Abdullah felt numb. Joseph was dead? It couldn't be. He had just spoken to the man last week. Joseph was sending in his resume for the fifth time to be considered for a teaching position and had asked Abdullah for a letter of recommendation. Joseph who had still been working as a laborer. Joseph who would have made an excellent teacher. Joseph who had been turned down because his intelligence scores weren't considered high enough. Joseph who was dead.

Helpless, furious tears slipped down Abdullah's face.

When Abdullah arrived home that evening he excused himself from dinner, claiming he had a headache, and went to bed early. He thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep but the emotions of the day had caught up with him and soon he was out.

The next morning he left early to walk to Joseph's home. Zamir had offered to drive him, but his sympathetic smile was the last thing Abdullah wanted to see.

He sat through the reading of the last will and testament, Joseph's young wife rocking back and forth in a shocked daze, his two young boys clinging to her skirt in confusion. One kept asking when his daddy was coming home. Abdullah left as soon as he could, grateful to be away from such sorrow.

The letter Joseph had written to him in case of such an occurrence left him feeling drained and disconnected. As he sat in one of the municipal parks staring into nothing it wasn't Joseph's face that came to his mind. It was his wife's, now gone almost seven years. His wife making tea. His wife folding the laundry. His wife laughing.

Abdullah doubled over in pain and cried for his wife and children for the first time in a long long time.

* * *

Joseph's death shocked Abdullah out of his complacency. He had excused the rejection to a teaching position for the young man with the air of someone who had not had to experience it himself. Abdullah's long years of teaching on Earth had given him an edge when applying, as had his age. An older man was more suited to office work than construction. Joseph had had no such luck. Though Abdullah often comforted his young friend after each rejection, he hadn't considered the judgment to be incorrect. Having children himself, Abdullah wanted the best teachers the education system could provide.

But were the smartest teachers often the best? He remembered a certain physics professor he had as a student in the university. The professor was considered one of the leading men in his field and had made significant contributions to his field. But he was a deplorable teacher. He became impatient with students, like Abdullah, who couldn't keep up. Teaching wasn't his primary focus and students like Abdullah suffered for it.

Hala was suffering for it. She could have done fine at any school on Earth, but when compared to students who were not only smarter but also _younger_ than her, it was too much. His sweet Hala had allowed loneliness and bitterness to consume her until she no longer spoke to her extended family, and barely at all to her father and siblings.

The problem of test-tube babies had perhaps been solved for future generations, but it was too late for many. Too late for Hala. Too late for Joseph.

But for most colonials problems seemed to work themselves out naturally. Abdullah noticed that most colonials were gentle, empathetic people, who were unencumbered with the little details. They had the tendency to look at any problem from above it, often taking the wider perspective and long-term view. It was this mode of thinking that kept the colonies working so smoothly and peacefully with each other. Abdullah knew that this was a subtle cultural difference that people on Earth would never understand. And as more and more people immigrated to the colonies, Abdullah worried that this spirit of the colonials would be lost.

Although Zamir might only realize it abstractly, that was the true purpose of the Winner family and its corporation. The Winners embodied the colonial spirit, and as long as they remained a dominant force on the colony, their culture couldn't be diluted.

Abdullah returned home many hours after leaving Joseph's house and was surprised that Qadir wanted to speak to him. Usually the boy was self-reliant enough to solve his problems alone. Abdullah relished the time he could give his only remaining son advice.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Qadir. What is it?" Abdullah sat in his favorite high-backed chair as Qadir settled on a low cushion beside him. For several moments Qadir was quiet, gathering his thoughts.

Finally Qadir spoke, his dark face turned away from his father. "There are a lot of problems on the Earth. The nations continue to fight each other and technology is not advancing like it is here in the colonies. They're destroying the Earth."

Abdullah nodded and motioned for Qadir to continue, though he wasn't sure why the boy seemed so troubled.

"The Earth is my home father. I love the colonies, but I love Earth more. Now that the colonies are relatively stable, I think it's time we stop ignoring what's happening on Earth."

Qadir fell silent again. His clear blue-green eyes were looking across the room as though he could see through the metal hull of the colony all the way to his former home.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you son?"

"Yes. I've talked to Maya about it too. She agrees, although she's more worried that the conflicts on Earth will spread to space. We've taken care of the test-tube baby issue, but as long as people continue to come here from the Earth there will always be conflicts."

"How can you be so sure of that Qadir? Look at all that humans have accomplished in so short a time. Over half the people on the colony were Earthborn, and yet we have peace."

"Only because there are still colonials like Uncle Zamir and Aunt Marie who have been here since the beginning. The people from Earth, they can't…they don't understand each other like the colonials."

Abdullah shook his head in confusion. "What-"

"They can't feel each other. Hala…she…she's so angry all the time. She can't even feel how much we all love her. She won't listen to me." Qadir bowed his head and roughly wiped his face. Abdullah thought he might have been crying but when Qadir looked back to him his eyes were dry. "That's why we need to do something. This ability, this empathy that colonials have, we can share it with the people on Earth."

Abdullah saw the look of determination on his son's face and knew that whatever Qadir wanted to ask, a simple 'no' would not suffice.

"What did you want to ask, Qadir," Abdullah asked grimly. Never before had Qadir looked and acted so much like an adult and Abdullah was saddened to realize that Qadir's childhood was over.

"Several of the students, and a few teachers from the University want to start their own research colony. I want to go."

"Qadir, I know that you feel this is important right now…but-"

"They're going to figure out how to end the suffering and wars on Earth!" Qadir said, jumping to his feet, "They're going to use their abilities to help humanity, how can you not let me go?! I need to be there. Don't you see? My life is there."

"You're only sixteen! You don't know what you want!" Abdullah retorted, rising as well.

"What do you know about it? If it were up to you I'd stay here for the rest of my life, feeling helpless. And everyday I'd feel the Earth die a little more!"

"Qadir, please, I don't want to argue with you-"

"No, you never do. You never want to confront anything. That's why you ran away from Earth. That's why you weren't there to save mom."

The crack of Abdullah's palm on Qadir's cheek was startlingly loud in the big room. Abdullah stared at his stinging palm in disbelief. He had never hit one of his children before. Never.

"You keep me here," Qadir said, his voice low and menacing, "And I will hate you for it."

Abdullah cradled his aching hand against his chest and looked into the hard blue eyes of his son.

"I need to do this Father. The others feel the same way. Soon, people like us, Newtypes, will not be tolerated here. Just like test-tube babies will be. I need to be away from here when that happens, do you understand?" Qadir's voice sounded infinitely weary.

Abdullah knew that he was right. When he could finally speak he said, in a trembling voice, "I don't want to lose you Qadir. I lost your mother, your sister…your brother. If I lost you too, I don't know that I could bear it. I'm not saying no for forever. Just…give me some more time? Wait? Until you're eighteen. That's all I'm asking."

Qadir nodded, his eyes turned down like he had used up all his fire. He turned to leave and Abdullah touched his shoulder and then pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Abdullah whispered into his son's soft dark hair.

Qadir nodded against his chest.

"I'm so sorry I hit you. I never…I would never…"

"It's okay Papa," Qadir said, "It's okay."

* * *

Michelle was furious. She slammed the door to her laboratory closed and threw herself into her chair. It was a minor miracle that her newest grad student was out of the office. Tom had probably told him to leave when he left for the evening. All the better. It meant that Michelle would have a night to gather her thoughts before she had to deliver the bad news.

Thinking of the meeting she had just had with the head of the Experimental Division, which oversaw the Newtype Division, made her blood boil all over again and she had to take several deep breaths. Her coffee mug, harmlessly perched on her desk was saved for the moment.

She tried to think constructive thoughts, but the finality in her boss's tone gave her an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They were shutting her down.

Too much expenditure and not enough results is what it boiled down to. Her theory of Newtypes being the next evolutionary step was 'unfounded' and 'unfeasible.' And several other 'un-' words she couldn't remember.

Realistically she understood where the man was coming from. Evolution took thousands, sometimes hundreds of thousands of years. Not decades.

Michelle sighed and felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. _What a waste. What am I going to tell Tom?_

She was packing up her things for the night when her computer beeped. Too tired and depressed to check that might be sending her an email, she flipped off the computer. The sender's name had flashed briefly just as the screen went dark and she paused and almost turned the machine back on. She shook her head. _Too little too late_.

* * *

_tbc_


	8. Chapter 8

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 8

By NostalgieMalaa

* * *

AC 125

Outside the plasma screen window space expanded. Suns died and were born. New planets formed. The entirety of the universe pulsed with energy and even…life. The tenacity of living things was a force to be reckoned with. Even in the most remote seemingly uninhabitable nooks life was to found.

Qadir placed his hand against the cool surface of the window and felt the faint buzz of the magnetic field pulsing beneath his palm. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

The background noise of the station gradually fell silent and he felt himself begin to slip into a profound state of calm. And then, as he felt his mind letting go from his body he began to sense it. A tickle. So far out into space that it seemed as though a thread no thicker than gossamer stretched between him and the feeling. He tried to strengthen it, but it dissolved quickly like spun sugar.

Qadir opened his eyes and sighed. He got closer every day. A warm stickiness came to his attention and he looked down to find his white lab coat stained red with blood. His hand flew up to his face and he pinched his nose hard to stem the nosebleed. He shook his head. Maya would have his head if she found out he what he was doing.

Qadir turned from the window and headed back towards his lab. He had several spare lab coats there. He could change without anyone being the wiser.

That night as Qadir sat with Maya in the common dining room he noticed how tired and pale she seemed lately. He knew they had both been pushing themselves too hard, but they were too excited to stop. Or too obsessed.

Maya's team had had a breakthrough a few weeks back and ever since then something had been off about her. He caught it sometimes, this new feeling from her. When he asked it about it, she had only laughed and said it was only her destiny calling to her. He wasn't so sure that it was only a joke.

Maya's work focused on temporal empathy, experimenting with Newtype abilities as they related to time. They were getting closer all the time, she said.

But closer to what?

Qadir's questions were only tolerated to a certain point and then Maya became snappish and cranky. So he stopped asking. But he knew something was not quite right. Had they achieved something that had frightened her? Had she…had she felt something of her own future? The thought made Qadir shiver, though it shouldn't have. What he and the other Newtypes and test-tube born were doing on MOI was so far beyond most humans' comprehension that nothing should have seemed strange to him anymore.

He himself had recently aided the chemists in the experimental materials division stabilize their newest creation. A construction material that would revolutionize the building and trade industry, if only they could figure out how to mass-produce it. As it was, the conditions to manufacture were difficult to duplicate. It took super-heated plasma and the meticulous work of the nannites in zero-g to form the metal.

Maya followed his train of thought easily. "How is the new material holding up?"

"Fine. Better than fine, actually. This stuff is incredible! It's stronger than steel and more flexible. If whole colonies could be built with it we wouldn't have to even worry about space debris. The outside panels wouldn't have to be constantly replaced."

"That could be useful. But it would put a lot of people out of work," she said, frowning slightly.

"Not necessarily. There's always work to be done in space, asteroids to mine. Just think of what humans could really accomplish if the bulk of our manpower went into something besides colony upkeep?"

Maya hummed thoughtfully but her eyes were far away.

"Maya-"

"Qadir-"

They both stopped, laughed. Qadir motioned for Maya to speak.

"No, forget it," she said, the laughter slipping away quickly.

"No, please tell me." Qadir took her hand in his to reinforce their unique bond.

Maya looked him in the eyes and Qadir felt her intensity boring into him.

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?"

Qadir pulled back quickly. That…was not what he had been expecting.

"Marry you?" He asked, shocked.

Maya gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, you know, that thing where we vow to be man and wife till death do us part and all the rest. That thing I thought was pretty much a done deal in all but ceremony."

Qadir rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm aside, Maya, I wasn't sure we were ready. You know I love you. There has never been and will never be anyone but you."

Maya looked down and away, her teeth clenched. "Don't say that, Qadir."

"Why not?" He asked, puzzled by her strange behavior. He shook his head when she didn't answer. "Where is this coming from? As you said, we're practically married already. What's the rush?"

When Maya looked back to him her eyes were red and two wet streaks flashed down her cheeks. Qadir stood instantly and went around the table to gather her into his arms.

"Maya? Maya, please tell me what's wrong?"

She gave him a watery smile and gently took his right hand and laid it gently on her lower abdomen. Qadir gasped. He looked Maya in the eye and felt a goofy smile stretching over his face.

"I've been shielding it from you, I'm sorry-"

Qadir picked her up and twirled her around, the light gravity making them spin like a top. Maya laughed until she was breathless and then Qadir kissed her until they were both light-headed. Getting down on one knee, or as close as he was able with their centripetal force still spinning them gently like dust motes, he proposed.

* * *

When Qadir exited L4-Y22057's shuttle port he was dismayed at the changes. Although most of the colony was as he remember from when he and Maya left after their eighteenth birthdays, the emotional undercurrent was so different the colony felt completely different. He couldn't tell if it was a good change or not.

The most startling change of all though was his father. The slender man that greeted him warmly had aged dramatically and Qadir had to look and feel closely to recognize the man that was his father.

"Qadir," Abdullah said lovingly, "It is so good to have you home my son!"

"It is good to see you as well, father."

"Where is-"

"She'll be here soon. She wasn't feeling well from the shuttle ride."

"Ah," Abdullah smiled knowingly.

Although Maya and Qadir had yet to tell their parents about Maya's pregnancy they were sure that all three knew the cause for the sudden wedding. It was no secret that Maya and Qadir had been living together since moving to MOI.

"How is your work going?" Abdullah asked.

"Very well. You wouldn't believe the advances we're making! Everything from medicine to economic theory. You should really come out some time and see the satellite."

"Someday, perhaps," Abdullah said, but Qadir could feel that his father thought it unlikely that he would ever leave the colony. Qadir looked at his father's stooped shoulders and face lined with too much grief and thought he was right.

Qadir turned as Maya joined them, asking her silently if she was all right which she answered with a lazy wave of her hand. She stepped forward and hugged Abdullah fiercely. He smiled and decorously kissed her cheeks and the back of both hands.

"You know!" Maya giggled, giving Qadir a mock glare.

"Don't worry," Abdullah chuckled, "your fiancé is free from blame. Sometimes a parent just knows."

"And now, you'll really be my second father!" Maya said cheerfully.

"Will I still have to call your dad 'Uncle Fayiz,'" Qadir groused good-naturedly.

"That depends on if you're in trouble or not, young man!" The small party turned to see Zamir and Marie walking briskly toward them.

"Papa!" Maya shouted, throwing herself into the big man's arms. She greeted her mother no less enthusiastically.

Qadir noted that Zamir and Marie looked as fit and healthy as ever. He had been gone seven years, but the two seemed to have hardly aged at all. He wondered briefly if, when he and Maya were older, he would look like his aged father while she remained youthful and strong. Zamir and Marie's joy were infectious though, as it always was, and Qadir soon found himself smiling and being pulled into Marie's arms for a hug.

Zamir took them out to Maya's favorite restaurant for lunch and the five chatted happily for several hours.

Conversation eventually turned to Qadir's sisters.

"Saniyya is quite well, as I'm sure you know," Abdullah said.

Qadir nodded. Sani had surprised everyone in the family when she announced that she would be returning to Earth after graduating high school. She wanted to study nursing and work for the Middle Eastern free clinics.

"She's sorry she can't make it to your wedding, but we all how expensive it is to travel from Earth," Abdullah continued.

Qadir knew that Sani had married one of the doctors working at her clinic and the two had three children already. When they spoke Qadir was glad to see his vivacious sister so happy and involved.

"And Hala?" He asked carefully.

"Hala…she seems to be doing well."

Maya wrinkled her nose and Qadir gave her a warning look, which she ignored.

"Doing well with her nasty propaganda?" Maya asked sweetly.

"Maya!"

"No, it's all right," Abdullah sighed heavily. "It _is_ nasty. I've listened to some of her speeches. The other professors have threatened to expel her from the university."

"Expel her?" Qadir said, "You can't expel someone for giving a speech. That would violate the colony's constitution."

"They don't want to expel her for that. Two weeks ago a number of items went missing from the chemistry building and were used to make a bomb. Thankfully no one was hurt, but…"

"They think Hala did it?"

"No, she was in class at the time. But they think it was one of her followers did. They think they did it on her orders."

Qadir sat back in his chair, thoughtful and sad. He would never have imagined his littlest sister to be capable of such violence. But then, she had been very young when they left Earth and probably didn't remember what violence on a large scale was like. Qadir thought of Sa'iid and winced, rubbing his chest as his heart began to pulse with pain. Maya's hand slid onto his thigh, calming him, though her attention remained on their parents.

"I simply don't understand how she can believe what she does. Her own brother is a Newtype! How could she really believe that such people are evil?"

"We fear what we don't understand," Marie said gently. "And Hala always had a difficult time here. I just wish we had done more…been more attentive…"

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Qadir broke in. "She's doing what she thinks is right. I doubt she thinks Newtypes are evil, but she believes that the only way to have equality is to erase our differences. Get rid of the Newtypes, no more problems, right?"

"She and others like her have made an impact though," Zamir said, "They're banning the use of the term 'Newtype.'"

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

"They think that if Newtype children stop being singled out for special attention the tension will ease. But it doesn't make much difference anyway."

"Why is that?" Qadir asked.

"Because Newtypes aren't being born anymore," Zamir said harshly.

"How is that-"

"It may be illegal to have test-tube babies, but genetic manipulation of fetuses has continued. The colony leaders, in their _infinite_ wisdom," Zamir spat, "have given in to the groups who first opposed test-tube babies. Now, they're groups like the own Hala is involved in, and they want to end the existence of Newtypes. All pregnant women receive pre-natal drugs-"

"To prevent the child from illness or disabilities-"

"_And_ to prevent Newtypism. In one generation Newtypes will no longer exist on L4."

"Or anywhere, really," Abdullah chimed in, "The other four colony clusters have enforced similar bans."

"Wait, why have we not heard of this?" Maya asked, her face white with anger and fear.

"Because the common populace isn't supposed to know. Pregnant women just think the drugs are for what you said, disease and disability prevention."

"I can't believe the media-"

Zamir chuckled humorlessly. "The media in the colonies has been bought out long ago."

"The Alliance," Qadir guessed.

"Yes. They want to make sure that we colonials are fully controlled. Who knows what we are capable of, eh?"

Marie sat up in her chair and gave a cheery smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I think that's enough talk of politics for now. We have a wedding to plan! And a baby who will need lots of toys!"

Zamir swatted Abdullah's hand away as he reached for the check. "This one is on me, my friend."

Zamir rose to pay the cashier and Maya and Marie went to look in the shops down the street.

Qadir and Abdullah remained at the table, watching people pass on the street.

Finally, Qadir said, "Hala isn't coming to the wedding, is she."

"No."

Qadir nodded.

"Our child…you don't need to worry about him, papa. On MOI we have our own laws. Nothing will keep him or her from being special."

"Yes, I know. But even if your child is not a Newtype, I have no doubt that he or she will be special. They will be a Winner, after all."

_tbc_


	9. Chapter 9

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 9

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

AC 126

_In other news, the World Alliance, formerly the United Nations, continues to raise support in hope of uniting both the nations of Earth and the Colonies in an effort to stem aggressions. World Alliance Leaders feel confident that a new bill in the works, consisting of redrawing national borders, will solve most of the territorial disputes on Earth. However, many people feel that the World Alliance's plan is only a temporary solution. Combined with anger over the WA's failure to govern the colonies, many are hoping for a new form of government. Is there hope for unity and peace under the WA's watch? General Oberhan, in an interview yesterday afternoon, said that he has his doubts:_

"_What we need is a new alliance. One that isn't afraid to use force when necessary. The people of Earth want peace at any cost."_

Qadir pressed the power button on the remote before flinging it across the room. It landed with a muted crack on the carpeted floor of the dining room. He stared at it a moment before cursing under his breath. From the room next to the dining room came a cry that escalate into a wail.

_Stupid, stupid. _

He got up, feeling weary to his core and made his way into his daughter's bedroom. The one-year-old was lying in her crib, her delicate face scrunched and wet from crying. Qadir shushed her gently. He picked her up and bounced her in his arms as he paced across the room. Holding his daughter let the perpetual ache in his chest unwind. Her solid presence and the smell of her fine brown hair were like safety ropes keeping his body from floating up and away into his grief.

As often happened when he held his tiny daughter, he felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks into her hair and continue down her face until he could no longer tell which tears were hers and which were his own. And yet, despite the tears he felt strangely numb. As though without her comforting presence he would simply drift away into insubstantiality.

He brought his daughter into the living room with him and knelt carefully to pick up the discarded remote. She had gradually quieted and now was solemnly sucking her thumb and looking at him with her clear blue eyes.

"What do you think, baby? What do you think of this mess?" He asked, not quite sure where the words were coming from. He felt very tired.

He straightened her little pajamas so they weren't twisted around her stubby legs and plunked her down on the couch before sitting down next to her. Qadir spun the remote in his hands before pushing the power button back on. He flipped the channel as soon as the picture came into focus. A cooking show popped up.

"No more politics tonight, huh Madie? No, no more politics. Peace. What a joke."

Qadir stared at the vid screen without really seeing the program until he felt Madiyya's slight weight settle against his side. Her breathing evened out and her sleeping breaths made Qadir want to close his eyes as well.

"The people want peace, that's true. But there are some out there who want power more than peace. And the people on Earth won't be able to see the difference. You watch. They'll welcome a totalitarian regime with open arms. We'll just have to hope the colonies can stay out of it, eh Madie?"

Madiyya shifted in her sleep and Qadir immediately calmed himself. He had already woken her once with his anger; he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Oh, Maya. My sweet Maya, what are we to do?" He whispered to no one.

* * *

One year earlier

The day had finally arrived and Qadir could hardly focus on his work. He had his communicator open, his pager beside it, and his mind opened to his wife's. He would be ready the instant she went into labor. He smiled at the thought of what his new child would be like. Their daughter. He tried to focus on his work, but the pleased silly smile kept popping up and he knew he wouldn't get any work done until he saw her.

Qadir tossed his lab coat over his swivel chair and jogged down the three levels until he reached Maya and his living quarters. Maya was standing by their personal computer, laughing at whatever she was reading.

When she saw him, she gave him a warm smile before turning back to the screen.

"Saniyya sent me an email. She said the kids are doing well. Can you believe that her little boy is five already?" Maya asked.

Qadir frowned. "No. She was too young to get married and have kids."

"Qadir!" Maya swatted his arm. "Not everyone wants to wait until they're old and grey."

"What are you talking about? You don't have a grey hair in sight." To prove it he lifted the hair at the nape of her neck, pretending to inspect each strand as he pressed kisses into her soft skin. Maya giggled but didn't move away. Qadir's arm came around his wife's swollen stomach and Maya said, "Almost time."

"Yes. Do you know…?"

"When exactly?" She finished for him and a terrible sadness peeked through the mental barrier she had up.

"Maya? Are you all right?" Qadir asked, his mind filling with worry. Was the baby all right? Where was this sadness coming from? But just as quickly as he had felt it Maya clamped down on her emotions. She gave him a warm smile that looked more forced than it should have.

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"I love you too," Qadir replied, a bit bewildered. Kneeling beside Maya he placed a kiss on her belly. "And I love you, Madiyya."

Maya went into labor later in the evening after they were already in bed. The sadness Qadir had felt before hadn't reappeared and Maya had laughed a smiled through dinner as though nothing was wrong.

Qadir grabbed the bag of clothes for Maya and swiftly but carefully helped her into a wheelchair they had brought home for this purpose. As he pushed her through the halls to the medical wing he couldn't help the flutters of anxiety that raced through his heart. He shook his head as if to clear out the negative thoughts. Babies were born every day. There was no need to worry.

At first everything went smoothly. He stood by Maya's side and let her squeeze his fingers as she sweated and moaned through each contraction. After nearly twelve hours Maya was exhausted and the baby had yet to appear. The nurses didn't seem worried and Qadir knew from his obsessive research that delivery could sometimes take a long time, especially for a first child.

After sixteen hours Maya suddenly went limp, her face as white as the linens around her.

Alarms from all sides of the bed beeped and within seconds Qadir was firmly ushered out of the room. He looked back at his wife, noticing the bruises around her eyes and limp hair. She looked him in the eyes as he left and her look told him everything he needed to know. She knew what was happening. She had known for some time.

It was the last time he saw her alive.

The doctor had tried to explain. Qadir hadn't been willing to listen.

"They said it was safe for her to conceive! They said there weren't any more problems!"

"Please, Mr. Fayiz, you have to calm down. Yes, for _most_ of the population the problem of bearing a child naturally has been solved. But the Winners have been here for much longer than most of the population. There was always some risk that for families who had been in space since the beginning of the colonies the genetic problems of childbirth would still be passed on."

"You knew? You KNEW?!" Qadir spat.

"It was a possibility-"

"Why weren't we told? Why wasn't I…why didn't you…?!" Qadir sank to his knees. But of course someone had known. Maya had known, and not just from the doctor. She had felt it.

_Her research. _

Qadir's body swayed as he was wracked with pain.

"Mr. Fayiz, I'm so sorry-"

"Get out. Get away from me," he whispered curling his arms around his body as though to protect himself. He saw the doctor's shoes as they retreated up the hallway. He bowed his head and his body convulsed and shook with an emotion too strong to be considered grief. As his body raged his mind wept and Qadir found himself in a dark place he hadn't been since the death of his twin sixteen years ago.

* * *

AC 126

Qadir laid Madiyya in her crib and sat down in the chair beside it. He leaned his face against the smooth plastic bars. The dark numb feeling was creeping back upon him as it often did at night. He refrained from touching his sleeping daughter. He knew she would feel it if he did.

Finally he staggered to his feet and went to the room he used to share with Maya. He lay awake for a long time despite his exhaustion and when he finally slept he dreamed of a market place choked with ashes.

* * *

The meeting got to a late start, though this was unusual. Most of the scientists on MOI were meticulous to a fault and began to fret when things ran behind.

Qadir sat with the others who shared his lab space though he didn't feel particularly close to any of them. Maya had been his best friend. He hadn't felt the need to make other friends before. He shifted in his seat wishing they could get started already so he could get back. The sooner he finished his calculations the sooner he could get down to the daycare and pick up Madiyya.

Finally, Dr. Dominic Aldebert, one of the senior scientists on the council came to the podium.

"Good afternoon. We're off to a late start so I'll just get right to it.

"Our position in the World Alliance and colonies has been precarious, to say the least. As many of you may know we have had difficulty remaining autonomous especially with the new push the WA is making towards peace." The word _peace_ came out neutrally enough, but everyone in the room could feel Aldebert's derision.

"But we have a new problem. While the World Alliance has been busy drawing up more invisible lines on the earth and controlling the media, a new organization has been forming. We don't know who they are or who is supporting them, but we believe that within the next several years the World Alliance will fall.

"I'd like to now turn the podium over to Dr. Yarritz, head of Temporal Sciences."

Qadir felt his heart squeeze in his chest and tried to ignore the sympathetic glances thrown his way. _That should be Maya up there._

"Thank you, Dr. Aldebert," Dr. Yarritz began. He was a young man, younger than Qadir, but even from his distance from the podium Qadir could see the streaks of grey in his hair.

In a voice that sounded as if it belonged to an old man Yarritz continued, "Our research has led us to conclude that after the Territory Redistribution Bill is passed, this new organization will use the momentary lull in aggression as their opportunity to seize control. We also know that they know of us, and that factors greatly into their plans. The advances we have made here have made us their primary target. We believe they will do anything necessary to obtain our information, and as we are not protected by the colonies or the World Alliance, we have little chance of defending ourselves."

Many in the audience gasped and a riot of noise sprang up in pockets across the room.

Yarritz had to rap the podium several times before the room quieted enough for him to continue.

"Their visible affiliates in the colonies are comprised of groups such as Peoples for Equality, the anti-Newtype organization. We think that if they intend to use force or coercion against us, it will come from these recognized groups but secretly backed by this new alliance."

Dr. Yarritz nodded to Dr. Aldebert and slowly left the stage. The confusion and fear in the room was stifling and many looked to Aldebert to inject reason and calm back into the meeting.

"I know that this comes as a shock to you, as it did to me," he said gravely. "Dr. Yarritz, as well as the other leaders of the council, have come to a decision regarding our future here. We developed this satellite to be a place of discovery, invention, and refuge. If any of the Newtypes here return to the colonies there is a great risk of persecution and possibly physical harm. We will not simply end the community that has formed here. Instead, we leave it to each of you to make your own decision. If you wish to leave MOI we will do everything in our power to help you make the transition. If you wish to stay here, we will continue as we always have, with our eyes firmly fixed on a future of possibilities. We were formed on the principles of pacifism and that will not change. Nor will we be bullied. We will stand firm in face of adversity as we always have, and hope that our perseverance will continue to be an example to all human beings both in the colonies and on Earth."

Dr. Aldebert stepped from the podium in the silence that followed his words. Slowly people began to stand and move towards the auditorium doors, many too stunned for words.

Back in his lab Qadir sat looking over his unfinished data. Tears blurred his vision for a moment before he blinked them away. There was no decision for him. This had been where he lived with Maya. This was his and Maya's dream. This was where Madiyya could be herself without fear. They would stay on MOI.

When he went to pick her up that evening she smiled and cooed at him as usual. She seemed not to have picked up on the tension circulating the satellite, and for that he was grateful.

"We'll be fine, Madie," he said to her that evening as he scooped mashed carrots into her waiting mouth. "Those anti-Newtype organizations don't have the leadership or clout to take us on. They haven't before and they won't now. Right baby?"

Madiyya gurgled and reached for the spoon he was holding.

"Right."

* * *

AC 128

Qadir swiped his key card through the reader and snarled in frustration when the little light continued to blink red. He ran it through again, agonizingly slow, and the light flipped to green. The door to his apartment swished open and he dashed through, Madiyya propped on his hip. He set her down on the couch and she looked at him with wide scared eyes.

"Everything's ok, baby. Just sit tight for a minute, can you do that?"

Madie nodded her head. Qadir flew through the rooms tossing essentials out into the living room. Clothes, papers, and food packages sailed through the air where they accumulated into a large pile in the middle of the room.

"Where are those…ah ha!" He cried in victory. He pulled the duffle bags out from under the dusty bed and began cramming them full from the pile in the living room.

"Is a trip?" Madie asked.

"Yes, honey, we're going on a trip. Won't that be fun?"

Madie stuck her thumb in her mouth in reply.

Qadir felt terror like a living thing swimming around him. He knew it wasn't just his own, but at the moment he felt as though all the terror in the world could have been his.

If only he had..! But there was no more time for if onlys. He had to get Madie out.

He managed to zip both bags shut and he swung them onto his back. Picking Madie up, he barreled out the door into the hallway, which was slowly filling with smoke. The cherry red emergency lights burned through the smoke and turned the pathways into corridors from hell. Qadir shot down stairwells and more hallways some already blackened by flames until he reached the shuttle bay.

People were swarming around the two remaining shuttles vying for room onboard. Qadir shoved he way through until he was only ten feet from the boarding platform of the nearest shuttle. Ahead he could see Dr. Yarrizt pulling people into the shuttle and shoving them toward the back. When the younger man spotted him in the crowd he pointed to his left. Qadir turned and heard one of his colleagues shouting for him.

"The formula! The formula!" he cried.

Qadir closed his eyes and thought furiously. If they got their hands on the formula…

Bullying his way forward Qadir thrust a squirming Madiyya into his colleague's arms. The little girl shrieked and tried to pull away from the man.

"It's ok Madie, I'll be right back!" he shouted, then turned to the man holding her, "In case we get separated the address is in the bag!"

"What?"

"In the bag!"

With that Qadir turned and fought his way back through the crowd and into the now nearly deserted passageways. Suddenly from behind him he heard people begin to scream. They were in the shuttle bay!

Putting on a burst of speed Qadir raced into his lab, his shaking hands searching frantically for the data chip. He spotted it, tucked behind a framed picture of him and Maya when they were young. He wrapped his fist around it just as the door burst open and armed fanatics dressed in civilian clothing erupted inward.

"Freeze!"

Qadir slowly lifted his arms into the air, carefully keeping his hand fisted around the chip.

"Turn around."

He did, and when they swooped in to pin his arms behind his back he let the chip fall to the ground. As he let them shove him towards the door, a gun barrel pressed against his spine, he crushed the chip under his heel.

_Tbc_


	10. Chapter 10

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 10

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

Qadir knew he was dreaming, but for the moment he didn't care. His body and mind were allowing him this brief moment of respite and he would gladly take it.

He and Sa'iid sat together on the high white wall separating their home from the street, watching the cars and bicycles meander slowly through the quiet neighborhood. Bright yellow sunlight burned the walls until they glared an almost purple white. Sa'iid was carefully watching a swarm of ants as it pulsed and writhed on the sidewalk taking on migrating inkblot shapes.

"I should have brought up my water gun," he said with a grin.

Qadir frowned. "They didn't do anything to you. Why bother?"

"Because I can. It would be so easy! You could drop something on them from up here and…splat! They wouldn't even see it coming. No more ants."

"You wouldn't."

"I would too."

"No you wouldn't."

Sa'iid shrugged. "Guess not."

The two sat quietly again.

"Papa says the insurgents are moving closer to the capital. They could even come through here before long," Qadir said.

"Good. Teach those bastards in power that they can't tell us what to do," Sa'iid scoffed.

"But, Papa says the insurgents aren't any better than terrorists," Qadir argued.

"Do you always believe everything that Papa says? They're not attacking civilians, just government targets. What's wrong with that?"

"Innocent people get hurt all the time. And besides, not everyone who works for the government is bad. The university is run by the government, so in a way, Papa works for them."

"Only because the government took over the university. Have you ever thought what it would be like if Papa could teach as he wanted instead of having to obey every line in the syllabus they gave him? Besides, the government should belong to the people, not the other way around."

Qadir smiled. "Now you're just quoting Professor Kane."

"Well, he's right." Sa'iid swung his leg back and forth smacking his heels against the wall. "I wish I was old enough to join them."

Qadir marveled at his brother's earnest conviction. "You would go out and kill people?"

"I would do what I had to," he said with deadly seriousness, "And so would you."

As an older Qadir dreamed of himself and his brother he felt waves of perception crash over him again and again. Time held no meaning. The past and future coalesced and was dashed apart like sea foam against a cliff. As though the mostly innocent conversation had triggered some deep ability inside his mind Qadir could see, for one brief and terrible instant, a future in which all the Earth burned and the colonies looked on dispassionately. And then it was gone. Qadir flinched in his sleep as the dream continued.

Although he remembered this conversation from his boyhood, he had never as a child been alarmed by Sa'iid's normally dormant ruthlessness. His adult mind though shuddered at the ferocity hiding behind his brother's flippant exterior.

Because it was only a dream the conversation always changed at this point. Now an adult face that mirrored Qadir's, eyes the same exact shade of blue-green, peered at him under a fringe of wind-tousled hair. Qadir could imagine it so clearly because he saw that face every morning when he looked in the mirror. It was him, and yet not him. The Sa'iid he once knew was replaced with the Sa'iid that would have been, had he lived. This serious, deadly Sa'iid looked Qadir square in the eyes.

"You know what you have to do now. Don't tell her about Madiyya. The world and everything it touches is changing. There will come a time when Space and Earth need people who aren't afraid of doing what must be done. Madiyya is important to that."

His dream-self, still in the shape of the ten-year-old child he had been, looked away frightened. The burning Earth filled his mind.

In a remote and desolate voice Sa'iid spoke again. "There is a terrible purpose looming over our house. I wonder when it will be acted upon, and to whom that horrifying task will fall."

* * *

The colony glimmered like a jewel in the early evening light. Abdullah could see all the way to the main square and the crystal spires of the Winner buildings. He absently trailed his fingers through the smooth waters of the koi pond and breathed in the spicy scent of dinner cooking.

"Uncle Abdullah?"

Abdullah smiled but didn't turn towards the inner doorway.

"Uncle Abdullah, it's time for dinner."

"All right. I'll be down in a moment."

Zamir's second son retreated into the house. Abdullah noted the lack of emotion in the boy's voice and thought that it would be a long time until grief no longer preoccupied his every thought. How long had it been until Qadir had been able to speak after the deaths of his mother and siblings? A long time.

It seemed terribly unfair to him that three young people, Zamir's other two boys and youngest daughter, each one healthy and happy, should succumb to disease while he, an old man, remained untouched. And the worst was that it could have been avoided. Someone got careless, or was paid to look the other way. All it took was one new immigrant carrying TB II and three children in their family were dead. Hundreds of others died as well before the outbreak had been quarantined.

_So much grief. This family seems destined for it._

Their lives continued. Zamir and Marie went about their daily business as well as possible. As much experience as the colonists had with death and life-threatening situations, there was no pain like the loss of a child. They persisted even though the great house was quiet and still and filled with memories that were more painful than joyous.

A sudden pain caught Abdullah off guard and he rubbed his chest over his heart. The action made him think of Qadir and he almost permitted himself to give in to the anxiety that plagued him day and night. He had to remain optimistic. No one knew for sure yet who had survived the takeover of MOI. The newscasters predicted that many had gone into hiding. Abdullah prayed Hala had not been part of the raiding party. Some day she would come to her senses. He didn't want her to look back on her life with remorse.

"Uncle Abdullah, do you need a hand?"

Abdullah jumped a little.

"You startled me," he chuckled.

"Sorry Uncle. Mama and Papa are waiting."

Abdullah stood and followed the boy to the elevator that took them down to the dining room.

Dinner was quiet. Everyone finished quickly and Abdullah offered to do the dishes. Marie didn't protest and soon drifted off to her bedroom like a lost soul. Zamir gave him a fleeting smile of thanks before going after his wife.

As Abdullah gathered the dishes in his hands he felt another pang go through his chest. His breath stuttered and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Panic wound around his chest like a band but in another moment the breath came whooshing back into his lungs. He stood holding the empty plates in the middle of the room for a long time. He breathed in and out and waited for the pain to seize him again. When it didn't he slowly walked to the kitchen and dumped the plates in the sink.

He considered turning on the tap and getting the soap out but he was feeling very tired. His limbs felt shaky and he had the overwhelming urge to simply lie down and sleep. He told himself that he would do the dishes later and made his way up to his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed. His eyes fell shut and he no longer had the strength to even change into something more comfortable.

Abdullah fell into an exhausted sleep that held no dreams. His breath tickled the air, in and out, in and out. And then the room was overwhelmed with silence.

* * *

Qadir cracked open an eye. The other was swollen and tender and refused to open. He ghosted his fingers over it but the pain kept him from actually touching to assess the damage. His ribs ached and the fingers on his left hand throbbed. He didn't think anything was broken but he couldn't be sure. The pain was intense.

Hopefully these new captors would treat him better than the group of fanatics who had raided the satellite. Their hateful words had thudded into him as painfully as their steel-toed boots. Using his right hand, his left cradled against his chest, he pushed himself into a sitting position against the cold wall of his dim cell. As his eyes adjusted he saw that it was an empty room with a two way mirror built into the wall by the door. Orange light came through the small window set high in the door but the light barely pierced the darkness it was so weak.

Qadir felt numb. His situation was something out of a bad vid show. This was not what happened to quiet scientists with two-year-old daughters. The thought of Madiyya set him reeling with terror until he reached out with his mind for her. It took a long time to find her and every second was excruciating. Empathy had no spatial limits but it often took time to filter through the wash of emotions to find one specific person.

As Madiyya's emotions came to him Qadir trembled with relief. She wasn't in pain. Merely confused and scared. He next searched out his family members as he often did. He didn't think they would be targeted but feeling them safe would give him comfort. There was Saniyya and her two children. Their predominant emotions were worry and concern. He wasn't sure but he thought they must have heard about the takeover of MOI and were thinking of him. That aspect of the situation hadn't occurred to him. What would happen if he didn't return? How would Saniyya cope with the loss of another brother? And Hala…

As if he had summoned her with the thought, the door to his cell opened and his youngest sister walked through the door. Her wild hair was tied into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing jeans and a dark shirt and looked far too young for the expression of contempt stamped across her face.

Qadir's one good eye widened in recognition.

"Hala?" he croaked out.

Hala closed the door behind her and Qadir heard it lock. With a sharp sweep of her arm Hala hit a light switch beside the door and the florescent lights in the ceiling began to hum.

Hala looked at her older brother and her expression softened into pity.

"Qadir, Qadir. What have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

Qadir shook his head in confusion. "What-"

"No, don't say anything. You sound like you could use a cup of water. Would you like that?"

Qadir nodded warily. He didn't know how to behave with this new Hala. She was attempting to be sincere but his empathy told him otherwise. Hala went to the door and tapped the window. Someone on the other side nodded.

"I have to say, I never expected to see you this way Qadir. I thought you were too smart for that. Such a shame."

The siblings stared at each other, Qadir growing more and more uneasy, until a short knock on the door alerted them to the return of the guard. Hala took the paper cup of water as it was slipped through the door and knelt beside her brother. He took the cup from her and sipped it carefully, eyeing his sister.

Hala laughed but it had a nasty sound to it. "It's not poisoned dear brother. They need you alive, of course."

"What do you mean?"

Hala raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You mean you don't know? And here I thought you knew everything. You always seemed to anyway."

"Hala, please. Whatever happened between us…I'm sorry for it. But now's not the time! What is going on here? Why are you here?"

"We'll get to your second question in a moment." Hala sat on the floor beside him and crossed her legs as though getting comfortable for a pleasant conversation. "As for your first question, that should be obvious. Well, maybe not since you can't seem to figure it out. They want the formula for the neo-titanium alloy Qadir."

Qadir went very still.

"Ah, so now you understand."

"But why would a group of Newtype haters want that?" he asked, his voice hard.

Hala laughed again. "Newtype haters? Do you really think we're the ones behind all of this? Of course not. Our goals just happened to coincide with our…'benefactors'."

"Your goal to commit mass murder? Your goal to wipe us out?!"

"No, no. You have it all wrong. We never wanted anyone to get killed. In fact, we wanted all of you to rejoin normal society. To put your minds to the benefit of the colonies, that's all. We just don't want our children to be put at a disadvantage. That would mean that you wouldn't be allowed to be a Newtype anymore, but if that was the price to be able to be normal, wouldn't you take it?"

Qadir was appalled. "I _am_ normal. Being a Newtype isn't wrong or strange. And even if I _wanted_ to go along with your sick plan it wouldn't be possible. I can't just switch it on and off."

"No, _you _wouldn't. But a doctor could. Surgically."

"You're talking about…about-"

"Lobotomy, yes. Not as barbaric and invasive as it once was. Just enough removed to give you a chance at a normal life," Hala shook her head sadly, "But I knew that you would never go for such a thing. Ever since you met that bitch wife of yours you were corrupted. As was almost everyone else on MOI. Almost none of them thought their lives were more important than being a freak. It's a shame, really. All that potential wasted. But as to your second question, why I'm here, it's because it's not too late for your daughter."

Qadir went pale with fury. "You…you're insane. And if you lay one _finger_ on my daughter I swear to God Hala…"

"What? What will you do, locked up in here? I'm not being unreasonable Qadir. If anyone finds out about her that will be it. She'll be dead. And all because you were too proud to save her. Who knows? Maybe she wants to be normal? Did you ever think of that? She'll be an outcast Qadir. The kids at school will rip her apart. She'll be friendless and alone. Is that what you want?"

"Hala. Oh Hala. I'm so sorry."

Hala blinked in bewilderment.

"Is that what it was like for you as a child? Is that how you felt?"

"Didn't _you _know?" she spat.

"I tried not to pry. I thought…I thought you were just unhappy-"

"Unhappy? Unhappy?!" Hala choked back a sob. "You were my big brother! You were supposed to protect me, and you didn't! You failed me. You failed me, and I hate you." She gave in to her tears then and allowed Qadir to pull her into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hala, Hala," he whispered into her hair.

With a jerk Hala wrenched out of his embrace. She stood briskly and walked to the center of the room thumbing her tears away brutally.

"Enough! I see what you're doing. You're using your mind tricks to try and sway me, but it won't happen."

"Hala-"

"No! Stop! Thank God he isn't here to see you. Thank God he's dead and can't see what a disgrace his precious son is!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Father. He's dead."

Qadir froze. _It isn't possible…_

"Just tell me where she is and I'll go. Tell me Qadir!"

Qadir looked up at her with haunted eyes. _How? It can't be…Father…Father…_

"TELL ME!" Hala shrieked.

Qadir maneuvered his battered body away from her as though seeking protection from the wall. His head dropped into his arms and he closed his eyes. He was dimly aware of Hala leaving, the door slamming shut behind her. He remembered how numb he felt when he first woke and he prayed for it to return. He prayed to feel anything besides the awful grief. He was darkly happy when it was eclipsed by betrayal and despair.

* * *

Michelle Hannigan stooped to pick up her son's clothes from the floor and grimaced when she found a sock stuck to the carpet with what looked like a big wad of pink bubble gum.

"Give me patience," she muttered to the ceiling.

Tossing the other clothes into the hamper she began the delicate process of extricating the gum from the carpet. From the other room the vid screen continued to murmur news of the takeover of MOI. Michelle shook her head sadly. So much had gone to waste due to people's narrow-minded views. She herself was living proof of that.

It had taken nearly two years to find employment after Hawking Laboratories gave her the boot. She had no doubt that her association with the Newtype Division hindered her. At times she had felt as though she had an adult version of her son's newest concern: cooties. At least no one had discovered that she herself was a Newtype. Eventually a local biologist, turned florist, took pity on her. So now she used her degrees in genetics and astro-evolution to make pretty floral arrangements with the limited plants able to be grown on the colony. Some days she found it theraputic. Most days she found it barely tolerable. But it wasn't just her she was providing for anymore.

Out of the misery of her failed career and outcast-like status had come the single greatest joy of her life: Matthew. Michelle had always planned to have children but she never imagined that she would be doing it alone. She told herself that she wasn't getting any younger and if Mr. Right hadn't come along by then, chances were he wasn't going to.

The in-vitro process had been simple. And when she chose which donor she used she made sure the father was a first generation colonist. Michelle chose to take the risk even with her age and the problems with carrying the child herself. At that point in her life she felt as though she had nothing left to lose. Matthew had been born almost nine months later without complications. Healthy, vibrant, and…normal.

Michelle finally gave up on the gum. She needed to re-carpet the floors soon anyway. Throwing the laundry into the machine she went to the kitchen to fix herself some lunch. Matthew would be done with kindergarten in an hour and she had promised him she would take him to the circus. It would be the first time either of them had seen such a thing. As she chewed on her chicken sandwich she wondered if the performers had to be retrained to do their tricks on the lower gravity of the colony. The thought of some young clown accidently flipping himself right up to the high wire from the ground made her grin.

Michelle's daydream was interrupted when the communicator beeped. She frowned. It was her day off and Matthew felt fine. Who could be calling? She flipped on the screen and pushed the go-ahead button.

She was shocked to see the face of her old boss. His craggy face was hard set and she could see the tension in the lines of his shoulders.

"Michelle," he greeted gruffly.

Michelle nodded and tried not to look confused.

"We have a situation here. We need you to come down right away."

"What is it? I have to pick up my son in an hour and-"

"Just get here."

The screen went dark and Michelle rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit. She turned on the screen again and called her son's school saying that she might be late in picking him up. The friendly receptionist told her not to worry and that they would just put him with the other day care kids.

She drove quickly but carefully to the laboratory and tried not to think hopeful thoughts.

_There is no way they would start the division up again. Is there? No. There's really no point with Newtypes becoming a thing of the past. The past. Those good old days before Earth thinking caught up with the colonies and pulled us back into the middle of political warfare_.

She parked in the spot that had been hers for so many years and nervously straightened her chestnut hair in the rearview mirror. She had forgotten to put on makeup that morning and all her nice clothes were currently flipping around in the spin cycle.

_Hopefully the situation won't call for anything more formal than jeans and a stain-free blouse._

Her boss greeted her in the sterile-looking reception area and gestured her to follow with a curt twitch of his fingers. Perplexed at the secrecy of it all she followed obediently. He led her to a small room at the end of the hall that had been used as a break room of sorts and as she followed him in she saw it was still being used as such. She also noticed a small child, no more than two, sleeping on the couch.

Her skin was a clear mocha color and her soft brown hair curled around her face delicately.

"She was dropped off here early this morning. The man who left her said her name is Madiyya."

"Madiyya? Where did she come from? And what is she doing here?"

Her boss grunted and looked at her accusingly. "She's from MOI. And she's here because now she's your responsibility."

"Wha-?" Michelle's mouth opened in shock.

"Do you want her or not? If not I'll just have to turn her over to the authorities. She's a Newtype."

"But how…Why me?"

He gave her another irritated glare. "I don't know."

"What about her parents?"

"Dead, most likely. Almost no one got off that satellite alive."

Michelle felt anger rise up in her and met his glare dead on. "And how exactly am I going to explain her? I can't just show up tomorrow with a two-year-old. People are going to be suspicious. I can't afford them looking too carefully at me. I'm still a functioning Newtype."

"What do you want me to tell you? I didn't ask her to be dumped at my feet," he sighed, "Look, kids get adopted every day. There's a church that runs an orphanage and helps with adoptions. Maxwell Parish, or something. They don't look too carefully at where the kids are coming from as long as they go to a decent home. You should try them."

With that he waved and shrugged, clearly saying 'it's not my problem anymore' and left the room.

Michelle turned back to the sleeping girl and carefully felt her emotions. There was something so very familiar about the girl but she couldn't think what. With a look heavenward Michelle sighed.

"Well, I always thought Matthew needed a sibling." She scooped the small child up in her arms and looked into her sleeping face.

"Don't worry, little girl. I'll take care of you. You're safe now."

_tbc_


	11. Chapter 11

Escape into the Unknown

Chapter 11

By NostalgieMalaak

See chapter 1 for notes and disclaimer

AC 133

* * *

"…_And so we have finally achieved peace. With the coming of this new age of prosperity also comes a new direction in the leadership of the world. As of January First all power has been transferred to the new United Earth Sphere Alliance. The United Earth Sphere Alliance was instrumental in enforcing the peace that the World Alliance achieved with the redrawing of national borders. And through their continued enforcement we are assured a life of stability for ourselves and for our children."_

_The audience applauds the chairman's words and the podium is turned over to General Oberhan._

"_Thank you Chairman. As the world has seen, the new Alliance has proven its worth. The wars of the past are over and it is due to our unwavering belief that appropriate force, with the support of the people, is necessary. With the continued support of the Romefeller Foundation we will prevent further violence with a firm and just hand._

"_But we have yet to be completely unified. The colonies do not accept Alliance rule, and for the safety of all people on Earth and in the colonies they must be shown the error of their ways. The colonies must accept that they remain part of this world. They have a duty to this planet, to peace, and we will not rest while they remain in chaos and instability. To a unified Earth-Space!_

_Thunderous applause brings Oberhan's speech to an end. General Oberhan grins in triumph._

Qadir collapsed on his shelf-like bed in exhaustion. His muscles shook with the release of tension. He groaned. He could feel his body shutting down little by little. As much as he fought it, as much as he railed against succumbing and leaving his little daughter alone, he knew he could only fight against the starvation and lack of sleep for so long. His captors didn't care if he suffered. They only cared about one thing: the neo-titanium alloy which had recently been dubbed 'Gundanium.' He had stalled for as long as he could, citing poor equipment and ill-trained assistants, but it was only a matter of time before they disposed of him. The sleep deprivation and starvation rations were merely the last step in their attempts to force his compliance.

Through his early encounters with their torture techniques he told them all they needed to know about creating the metal. They only lacked the genius required to mass-produce it. But Qadir held out.

As he lay in his hard bunk his mind drifted back to the days aboard MOI. Those had been some of the happiest days of his life. And yet, even those wondrous times of creativity and productivity had been a delusion. Qadir had wanted to help the Earth, his old home. He wanted to share his empathy with the world and end the wars and suffering. But MOI had quickly become insulated from the outside world. They had become so wrapped up in their individual achievements that they had let their original purpose fall by the wayside. He had convinced himself that one day his contributions truly would bring about peace and empathy would be passed on to all human beings. And now his great achievement, his great contribution, would be used to manufacture weapons the likes of which no person had ever seen before.

Qadir thought of this and writhed in guilt. His tormented mind tried to shy away from its pain and seek out some source of consolation. Qadir's furrowed brows relaxed and his over-taxed body finally lay still. The pure emotions of Madiyya eclipsed all of Qadir's other senses until it felt like he was breathing her in. He took in great shuddery breaths and warm tears wet the scratchy blanket beneath his cheek. She felt so alive. And happy, he was relieved to note. She often was. The dark years of her infancy hadn't stifled her and he knew that was in large part to her adoptive mother. He had been right in sending her to Dr. Hannigan.

Satisfied that his daughter was well he let his mind drift even further. The lack of food and sleep often sent his mind whirling in strange patterns filled with feelings too strange to comprehend. An empathic leap outside of the solar system had once taken all of his energy and left him woozy and drained. Now his mind seemed to automatically seek out those far distant worlds. In his delusion he felt like an explorer chartering unknowable places and he allowed himself to wonder at the future. If only there was some way to focus all that emotion and energy drifting through his lonely cell and into his mind like sunlight through a dream catcher. It would only take one person who could concentrate all that energy into good. Would there someday be someone else who could feel things as he did? Would there be someone else who could feel the emotions coming from everywhere at once, all across the known and unknown universe?

His heart told him there would be.

* * *

Michelle grinned and waved at her two children. They shrieked and stumbled against each other in their rough game of tag. Madiyya whirled around and stamped her little foot as Matthew once again caught her and tagged her "it." With a growl the eight year old took off after her big brother, little legs pumping and arms flailing in an attempt to catch him.

Behind her came a bright laugh and Michelle turned to see Father Maxwell coming to sit next to her. The young man dropped down onto the church steps at her side as she scooted to make room.

"Father, your pants are going to be filthy. How are you going to be dignified and presentable with dust all over your butt?" She chided with a laugh.

Father Maxwell laughed with her, his boyish face lighting up with a blush. "I don't think God cares what I look like, only that I do my best to do his will. Besides, I've never been that fussy about my clothes."

"I can see that," Michelle replied. For a while the two sat in companionable silence and watched Michelle's children run like wild creatures with the children from the orphanage.

Michelle sighed heavily. "What would I have done without you, Father? Madiyya…she only has a chance at a happy life now because of you."

"I think the thanks should fall to you, Michelle. Without you she wouldn't have a family at all."

"Still, you do good work here."

Father Maxwell shrugged. "I came from this colony. I grew up here. I know that life is hard in space and anything I can do to ease the burdens of its people, I do happily."

"You sound like an old man before your time, Father. Better watch that," Michelle said with a grin.

"Sometimes the problems of this colony, of this world, seem so overwhelming. I worry every day," he said seriously, bowing his head. "But the smiles of all those little children are worth it. I'm so glad that we could help you in your time of need. There could have been a lot more children saved had their guardians come through us for legal adoption papers."

"You took a big risk even doing what you did. No one else would have taken in Newtype children and found them families."

"But that is only the tip of the iceberg. I believe Newtype abilities will die out in the next generation or two. There just aren't enough left for it to spread. And while I sympathize with their plight what can I do about it? It's best just to tackle the few problems I can face. And right now I believe we are seeing the beginning of what might be the end of independent colony rule."

"The Alliance," Michelle said with a nod.

"Yes, the new United Earth Sphere Alliance. They aren't going to sit idly by and allow the colonies their independence. They'll force us to conform," he said glumly.

Michelle placed her hand on the young priest's arm. "These are very serious worries for a man of the faith, especially one so young. I too worry about the Alliance, but like you said, I can only tackle the problems I can face head on."

"I just fear for the safety of the children and the good people of my congregation, like yourself. If the colonies retaliate against the Alliance I fear there will be many more children coming to the doors of the orphanage."

"But for now, Father, all we can do is hope for the best. Take a page from the kids. They're happy and healthy and right now have no more worry than whether or not they'll get ice cream for dessert."

"I suppose you're right," Father Maxwell said with a small smile.

Despite her gentle words, Michelle too was concerned. She closed her vibrant violet eyes, undimmed by age, and prayed that something so simple as a smiling child could undo her worries.

* * *

"Ms. Fayiz?"

"What is it?" Hala answered. She pushed back her hair and turned an annoyed look on the man standing in the doorway to her office.

"A daily report for the Foundation." The man dropped the disk on her desk before quickly retreating.

Hala tugged her hair into a messy ponytail before snatching up the disk and popping it into her work terminal. She opened the only document on the disk and quickly scanned through the report.

_03.09.133_

_Production of product "G" progressing on schedule. _

_Station 6 requests more funding for additional research on temperature variation on product "G."_

_Station 8 on hold until gravitation field generated can be repaired._

_Station 3 reports death of original product "G" scientist. Requests new lead scientist._

_Station 1 has depleted titanium. Requests new shipment._

Hala paused and reread the second to last report.

_So he's dead then, _she thought. Oddly there was no accompanying emotion. She reread the entire report again as though maybe a second glance would cause a reaction. Still nothing. Perhaps it was simply the wording. So cold and formal. Maybe if she said it out loud it would sink in.

"Qadir is dead."

Nothing.

"My brother is dead."

Hala sat for a moment and let the words hang in the air.

"I'm strangely indifferent," she whispered aloud, her mind a blank. "I better pass on the information to the Foundation. They'll want to know of the supplies needed."

Hala turned to her vid screen to input the call to her contact within the Foundation. As she typed in the familiar calling code she noticed her hands were trembling.

"That's strange," she whispered. She held her hands away from the keypad and stared at the fine tremors twitching across her fingers. As she was observing her disobedient hands a drop of liquid struck each upturned palm.

"Strange," she murmured.

* * *

AC 150

"_ICN, Inter-Colony News, Channel 2 now reports that the first assembly of the Colony Issues Council has commenced. Many colonists see the formation of the CIC, designed to bridge communication between the colonies and the Alliance dominated Earth, as a step in the right direction. _

"_Since the renouncement of the colonies independent status ten years ago colonists have felt they were without a voice. Conditions have improved with leadership now in the hands of each colony's mother nation, but communication between the colonies and the Alliance has continued to sour. _

"_At this summit the CIC plans to address several key issues including the economic problems of the L-2 cluster, and the gang violence of L-5. Although the return of autonomy to the colonies appears unlikely, perhaps the CIC will promote peace and fellowship between the colonies and the people of Earth."_

_--  
_

"I hate you!! You never listen to me! I told you what I was doing, what _we_ were doing, but you didn't even listen."

Michelle managed to reign in her temper, but only barely. "Madiyya, you are not leaving with that boy."

"See?!" Madiyya screeched, "You're doing it now! He's not a boy, he's a man. He's the father of my child and if I want to live with him, that's my choice! I'm an adult, you know."

"Then why aren't you acting like one?" Michelle fumed. "You're right, he is the father of your child. Your CHILD. Does her well-being mean nothing to you?"

Madiyya's face flushed in anger. "How dare you! How dare you think that I'm not thinking about her. She needs her father, not some dried up old bag of a woman," she spat.

"I'm your mother, young lady, and I will not have you speak to me that way."

"No you're not. My mother is dead. And I wasn't worth enough for my father to keep me. I was a freak so he got rid of me as soon as he could!"

"Is that what you think? Is that what Shaun told you? He doesn't…Madie, that's not what-"

"I wish he had never sent me to this stupid colony. I wish you had never adopted me! And you were too much of a coward to even consider-"

"And what you're doing right now is brave?" Michelle asked in disbelief. "My god, Madie, think about what you're saying!"

"I am thinking. I've thought about it a lot. Shaun wants me to have the operation. He wants _both_ of us to have it. So we can be _normal_. So we can be a normal family."

"Madie, please! Do you even know what this means? You would be crippling yourself, crippling your daughter!"

"No, I would be _saving _us. You can't understand because you're not as sensitive as me. I'm doing what has to be done. To save us both." Madiyya's face suddenly lost its rage. Profound weariness replaced it and she stared with unfocused eyes at the woman who had raised her.

"I don't want to live like this anymore," she said quietly.

Michelle extended her empathic abilities to her daughter, something she'd only rarely ever done. She was shocked at what she found. Madiyya's mind had become completely unfocused. Never one to take training her abilities seriously, Madiyya had completely neglected her own emotions and had chosen instead to live in the steady stream of others' passions. Tears welled up in the older woman's eyes as she looked at the girl she had raised as her own child.

"I have to save myself. I'll go mad if I don't."

"Madie, please let me help you. There's another way. We can both control it, together. We can figure it out."

"It's too late for that," Madiyya said in a dead voice, "Shaun will only marry me if I get the operation. And then we can leave this place. They'll give us work passes if we're married."

Michelle bowed her head and clenched her jaw tightly. "Is there no way to convince you otherwise?"

"No. I'm leaving now." The younger woman turned to go.

"At least…Madie, at least leave Quatrina. Don't force this on her when she doesn't even have a choice. Leave her with me. Please Madie. Please."

Madiyya turned to look at her mother. "I don't care what you do with her. You can raise her to grow up just like me. An orphaned freak." An unsteady smile crept onto the girl's face as she stared her mother down. "She'd just be a hassle anyway."

--

Michelle allowed herself to break down after the front door closed. Wracked with sobs she sunk down to the floor and clutched her hands to her breast.

"Madie, Madie…oh God, Madie. How did it come to this?"

She didn't know how long she was on the floor, but finally her knees began to ache fiercely and she forced herself to her feet and away from the door. She moved into the living room and stopped short when she caught sight of the cherubic child standing on the stairway landing sucking her thumb.

"Katie? Are you all right sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded. Her bright golden hair bounced around her face and her blue-green eyes spilled over with tears.

Michelle carefully climbed the stairs, mindful of her aching joints, before bending to pick up the three-year-old. She stared into the sea-blue eyes and her own threatened to overflow again.

"Sweetheart, I…" but what was there to say? She wasn't sure if the little girl knew what had happened, but one look into her eyes told Michelle that she understood enough.

"I'll protect you. I'll do my best. And no one will hurt you, all right?" she cooed to the girl.

Quatrina nodded.

Michelle headed into the kitchen, the little girl still in her arms, to check the time. Matthew and his wife would be there soon. Along with her two other grandchildren; newborn Morgan and his rambunctious older brother Davey. She managed a tiny smile at the thought of her oldest grandchild. He was a merry child with flyaway chestnut hair and his grandmother's violet eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"If only his smile would be enough to heal every hurt, right Katie?" she said as she nuzzled the girl's soft shiny hair.

The toddler sucked harder on her thumb and buried her face in her grandmother's soft sweater. As Michelle gently rocked her she continued to whisper to her and wipe the stray tear away from her own cheek.

"I knew your grandfather when he was just a boy. Did you know that? I did. When you were born and you opened your great big beautiful eyes, I knew it. He really was quite special. I was so silly and young at the time, gallivanting around the solar system. I just wish…I just wish I could have done better for your mother. I wish…oh Katie, I wish so many things had been different for you. I wish you could have known your real family."

Michelle could no longer contain her sadness. Guilt rose up in her until she could only cuddle her grandchild and stifle her pain as best as she could. Quatrina squirmed in the shared grief that escaped her grandmother's tight control and Michelle felt her shoulder become damp with the little girl's tears.

--

When her son's family came into the kitchen that night she was too drained and exhausted to stand. Matthew gently reached for the little girl and Michelle allowed him to take her into the back bedroom. His wife tried to console her, but it was little Davey with his impish smile that caused her depression to lift slightly.

"Your little cousin Katie is going to come live with me for a while," she told him. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!" He chirped.

Michelle smiled. "Will you help me look after her? Be her friend?"

"Oh yeah, Gamma! No probs!" he said thrusting a little fist into the air and striking a superhero stance.

"Madie left with Shaun?" Matthew asked as he reentered the kitchen. He sighed. "Somehow I'm not very surprised. She's been so unhappy lately."

"I can't even imagine how bad it must have been for her to want to remove her empathy completely," Matthew's wife said. "That poor girl."

"She could have prevented it, right mom?"

Michelle shrugged despondently. "Perhaps."

"Ever since she got involved with that Shaun guy she hasn't exactly made the best decisions," Matthew snorted.

Michelle looked up with a trace of her usual fire in her eyes. "I don't want you saying that around Katie. As far as I'm concerned, that little girl is the best thing that could have happened to her."

Matthew looked abashed and moved quickly to sit beside her mother. "You're right mom. I'm sorry. We'll all take care of her, don't worry."

"I know you will. You're a good boy, Matthew, you know that?"

"Sure mom. Do you want me to fix dinner?"

Michelle glanced around the kitchen at the uncooked meal she had planned.

"How about we just order something in?" She suggested wearily.

Davey cheered and Michelle felt herself smiling again. It would take time before she felt truly happy again, but it was hard not to be at least thankful for the vibrant lives of her three grandchildren. She picked up Davey and placed him on her lap where he wiggled around. She held him close as he bounced excitedly and chattered on a mile a minute about his exploits in school.

"Did you listen to the news today mom?" Matthew asked, the vid screen beeping as he looked up the menu for local food delivery.

"No, what did they say?"

"They say things are looking up for the colonies. The Colony Issues Council is really going to make a difference I think."

"I hope you're right."

Michelle looked down at her grandson and hugged him tighter.

_tbc_


	12. Chapter 12

Escape Into the Unknown

Chapter 12

By NostalgieMalaak

See chapter 1 for notes and disclaimer

AC 177

* * *

Raberba Winner sat hunched over stacks of paperwork; the daily accumulation of reports, schedules, and proposals that he suffered through as the CEO of Winner Enterprises. He lifted his head after signing the final page of a proposal and sharp twinge radiated up his neck to the top of his spine. He sucked in a breath and gently tried to massage away the stiff muscle. The pain intensified and he decided that now was as good a time as any for a break. Tossing his pen on the recently finished paper he stood and casually slipped on his blazer. He grabbed a painkiller tab from the bottom drawer of his desk and let it dissolve on his tongue as he left his office.

As he passed through the foyer he cheerfully told his assistant that he was going out for the afternoon and to call him if something important came up. His assistant nodded and tossed him an informal wave as he entered the elevator.

"Oh, and Hamid?" he paused as the doors began to slide shut.

"Yes Mr. Winner?" The young man asked, looking up.

"You can take Safira out tonight. Just have her home at a decent hour."

He chuckled as he caught a glimpse of Hamid's furiously blushing face through the closing doors.

---

Raberba took his time walking through the clean, nearly empty streets of L4-Y22057, his new home.

_Home_, he reminded himself. Not so new anymore. But still, he wondered if it would ever feel anything but foreign. He glanced up at the central cylinder of the colony and felt the familiar feeling of anxiety. No matter how long he lived on the colony he would never be comfortable with seeing buildings suspended over his head.

Most days he was able to focus on his work which was nearly all consuming. But days like today he wished he could enjoy sunshine and a real breeze as he walked.

More than anything he wanted to go for a walk and not see Oz mobile suits. Oz soldiers lazed indolently at outdoor café tables and sneered at the head of the Winner family as he passed. He inclined his head to them civilly and they laughed as soon as his back was to them. Raberba clenched his fists and willed his anger not to break out in an angry flush on the back of his neck.

_Another afternoon ruined, _he grumbled to himself.

He turned down a familiar alley, its entrance almost completely hidden from view, and climbed a flight of rickety steps to his favorite café, a local's only hangout.

The rooftop café was pleasantly warm and he went directly to his favorite table. His table was tucked away in a corner and large potted ferns enclosed it on two sides. It was private, quiet, and peaceful. Raberba relaxed into the rattan seat and breathed in the scent of potting soil.

"Same as usual Mr. Winner?" Jamal, the owner, asked as he wiped down a nearby table.

"Sure. And a croissant, if you have one."

"You got it." Jamal finished cleaning the table and moved into the kitchen.

Raberba took a moment to observe the café's other occupants. Another businessman sat nearest to him scanning through an e-paper. Two older men, probably retired, were playing backgammon at the table nearest the kitchen. In the other corner of the rooftop was a strange conglomeration of foreigners. Raberba didn't think they were soldiers. They were too old to be recruits and held themselves too informally to be officers. There were five of them, three men and two women.

Of the five there was one woman he couldn't seem to stop looking at. There was something about her…something he couldn't put his finger on. She tilted her head back and laughed, her curly blond hair tumbling down her back. He observed her casual, unselfconscious manner. She didn't say much, but when she did she leaned forward as though telling her companions a secret. As for her associates, they seemed as taken with her as Raberba was.

Suddenly she glanced his way and he was hit with the full force of the deepest, most soulful blue eyes he had ever seen on a person. He looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Jamal came over then and gently set the demitasse of strong coffee and the croissant on the table.

"Jamal," Raberba said, catching the man's attention before he turned to leave. "Who are those people over there?"

"That bunch? Americans, I think. Or from L2."

"Are they with the Alliance? Oz?"

"No. They're a film crew or something. My cousin is putting them up at his inn. Says it's been nice having customers again," Jamal told him.

"Any idea what they're here to film?"

"The asteroid cluster. They're adrenaline junkies from the looks of it."

Both men looked over at the film team. Jamal chuckled. "If they want to float around dark dusty rocks for hours on end, that's their choice. Wouldn't be mine. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Actually, will you send them a round of tea? On me."

"No problem."

Raberba went back to surreptitiously watching the foreigners. There was just something so captivating about that woman. The way her long pale fingers tapped against the arms of her chair, the tilt of her head.

He watched Jamal bring them the tea and two of the men turned to him in surprise and raised their glasses in salute. He nodded to them.

For a while he toyed with his coffee and tore little pieces out of his croissant but couldn't seem to focus.

_I should have brought something to read_, he thought sourly.

He was about to give up on trying to enjoy his afternoon off and head back to the office when the blond woman seated herself at his table.

"Um…" he began hesitantly.

"I just wanted to thank you for the tea. That was very thoughtful of you," she said in English.

For some reason he had the feeling she was teasing him, but her unguarded smile was sincere.

"You're welcome."

An uncomfortable silence came over the two. The woman seemed to realize he wasn't going to saying anything more and deftly picked up the conversation.

"This is a lovely café. John-," she waved to a tall handsome man with salt and pepper hair sitting at her table,"-has been to L4 before and said this was the place to come for a good cup of coffee."

"Yes," he agreed awkwardly, his self-possession and confidence momentarily abandoning him. He could stare down an entire board of trustees but he couldn't talk to one American?

"I'm from L2," she said suddenly.

"What?" How had she done that? Or maybe he had missed something she said?

"From the L2 colony cluster, you know? I've never been off-colony before," she said enthusiastically.

"Right, well that would have been difficult, given the current political situation," he groused. _Be civil! _He berated himself sharply.

The woman just nodded sadly. "It's really awful what's happened to the colonies. I can't stand seeing all those mobile suits standing watch over us. Just getting here we had to go through four military checkpoints. They almost wouldn't let us take the cameras through."

"You're filming something then? " he asked, wanting to grimace at how naïve he sounded.

"Yes," she laughed brightly, "We're from Discover. We've been sent to film the asteroid field in L4 space and the comet that will be passing pretty close during the next week. Getting permission to travel between colonies was a nightmare, let me tell you. But what about you? What is your line of work?"

"Ah…well I'm a businessman…"

"Uh-huh," she encouraged.

"I own a mining and construction company. Actually, we specialize in mining asteroids," he continued, warming to the subject.

"Then I guess it was good I met you today. Care to give me any advice on navigating them?"

"You're going inside?"

"That's right. The asteroid caves are completely unexplored. We'll be going in using EVA suits."

"Then you'll want to spend a day or two getting used to the suits. The important thing will be getting used to the dimensions so you know exactly where the suit ends and space begins. In those asteroids the biggest concern is getting stuck or tearing through the suit. You'll also want to be conscientious of your oxygen supply. Leave plenty of time to get back to your shuttle."

The woman nodded. She took a sip of her tea, which she had brought over, and he noticed how delicate her hands were.

"What do you do on the film crew? Are you the host?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'm strictly behind the camera. I operate one of them and do the some of the editing."

"Well, you make sure to be careful out there. Space has no love for human beings," he cautioned.

"And I should take this on the word of a dirtsider?" She laughed again.

Raberba flushed. "How did-"

"The owner of a mining and construction company? There aren't too many of those in L4. Winner Enterprises kind of has a monopoly here," she leaned in close, "And I heard the proprietor call you Mr. Winner."

She winked and leaned back in her chair with a cheerful smirk.

Raberba ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't at all how he expected his afternoon to turn out. "Well miss, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name."

"Quatrina Hannigan," she said promptly, holding out her hand. He took it and was pleased at how firm her handshake was.

"Hey Katie!" One of her companions called. "Ready?"

"Looks like it's time to get to work," Quatrina said as she stood, "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Winner."

"Raberba, please. Just Raberba. And it was nice to meet you as well. Good luck with your filming."

"Thanks! I expect we'll see each other around. We're here for two weeks, and if this place really has the best coffee, you can count on seeing me here again."

"I would like that," he replied softly.

He watched Quatrina and the rest of the crew gather up their equipment and leave the café. Long after they were gone he continued to stare at where he last saw her. He realized he was grinning like a fool and hastily sought to school his expression into something more appropriate for the CEO of Winner Enterprises. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his happiness and bemusement off his face. He hoped he would see again.

The next afternoon Raberba found himself taking time off from work to go to the café. He tried to tell himself that he deserved the time off and that the company was would do just fine without him for an afternoon or two, but even if he had been busy he thought he would have come back. He wanted to see that woman again. Quatrina.

He sat for almost two hours at the café, sipping coffee and ordering croissants he really didn't need to eat, but with no luck.

_It's silly to think they'd come here everyday. They have a lot of work cut out for them what with the danger of filming in the asteroids. _

But he couldn't stop coming back to the café hoping to catch a few for minutes with her. He had never been in love before, never even married though he had a handful of children. Two handfuls, really. He wasn't sure if this was what love was. Maybe he was just delusional, infatuated with a woman who would only be on his colony for two weeks and then would return to L2.

He came back to the café every day that week and didn't see the group once.

--

The weekend passed slowly and he was almost glad to be heading back to the easy routine of his office life. That Monday he even managed to work late into the afternoon. The pile of papers on his desk reached manageable levels and he considered stopping for a late lunch when his assistant poked his head in.

"Mr. Winner?"

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you. I didn't think she had an appointment, but she says you've been expecting her."

Puzzled, he motioned that Hamid should let whoever it was into the office. More than a large part of him wanted it to be Quatrina but he was still surprised when she actually did materialize in his doorway.

He stood quickly and gestured that she should take a seat in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"Please, sit down. You've caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting any visitors this afternoon."

Quatrina sat and leaned back comfortably.

"How is your film coming? Have you had any problems?"

"No, no problems. Unless you count those Oz soldiers constantly harassing us. But that's nothing new. The filming is coming along really well. Those asteroids are amazing! Have you ever been out there yourself?"

"No, not yet. To tell the truth," he added shyly, "Going EVA scares me to no end. I can barely look out the observation windows without getting a bit of vertigo."

"I wasn't aware that adapting to the colony was that difficult for people from Earth."

"Maybe not for everyone. But I've never had a head for heights. That's probably it," he said with a laugh.

Quatrina laughed as well. "How long have you been on colony?"

"Well, if I told you that you'd figure out that I'm an old man, and I couldn't have you knowing that!"

"What vanity, Mr. Winner! You shouldn't be so reserved about something like that. Here, I'll tell you how old I am and then you won't be so uncomfortable," she teased.

"I think I might be even worse off. You can't be more than twenty-five."

"You're not the first person to think so. Actually, I'm thirty," she replied.

Raberba shook his head in wonder. "Well, then I guess I have nothing to worry about. My grandfather asked me to take over the company was I was twenty-four, so I emigrated from Earth twelve years ago."

"Twelve years? And you haven't once enjoyed the beauty of space in all that time?" She asked incredulously.

"Beauty? I wouldn't really call space beautiful. You should visit Earth some time. Now that's beauty."

"I imagine it is, but still, space is my home. To me it will always be beautiful. Why did your grandfather choose you to take over the company? Didn't his children want it?"

"He never had children. My family has always had problems having children in space. I was the next one in line, I suppose."

"And do you enjoy it? Running a construction empire?" She smiled.

"It has its days, yes. I'm not too fond of space though. I miss living on Earth."

"I can see that. You really grew up there? Sorry, it's just that I've met so few people from Earth who weren't wearing a uniform."

"Yes. Most of my father's side of the family did as well. My grandmother though spent quite a few years growing up here in the colonies, but she moved back to Earth as soon as she could. I guess that's why I'm not so keen on living here myself."

He filled a glass of water for himself and one for his guest. She smiled in gratitude.

"But, I'm being rude. I'm blathering on about myself and I still don't know anything about you, or what brought you here today."

"Oh, there's not much to tell about me. I love my job, but I usually spend most of my time in an editing room. I requested to be assigned to this project because I knew I'd get to go out and do some filming myself. I grew up on L2, like I told you. It was nice," she shrugged.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. None that I know of. My mom took off with her boyfriend when I was really little. My grandma took me in for a while before she got too ill to look after me. Then I went to live with my uncle and his family. I guess you could say my cousins were like brothers to me.

"Anyway, I'm here today because I got tired of waiting."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I knew you liked me that day at the café, and I wouldn't have gone to talk to you if I didn't like what _I_ saw, so I'm just wondering what we should do about it," she looked at him with wide confident eyes, sparkling with mirth.

"I…well I did go back to the café to look for you," he stammered.

"I know," she said with a wink, "The owner told me."

"I just kept missing you though."

"We've been pretty busy. Did you try coming in the morning?"

He could have smacked himself. "Uh, no. I suppose that would have been the time to catch you there."

"Well, anyway, I think we've wasted enough time. So how about it? Tonight? Eight pm?"

"Well…I. Yes. I would love to," he said. The confident assertive woman sitting across from him was surprising him at every turn.

"Great! Pick me up at my hotel?"

"Sure. I know the place. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"You pick. I'm sure you know what's good." She stood and picked up her work satchel. "And now it's time for me to do some editing. If I'm not down right at eight just come find me. Sometimes I get too caught up in things and forget what time it is!"

"Sure. Eight o'clock." He led her to the door and she smiled again and waved at him from elevator.

--

Dinner that evening was the highlight of Raberba's week. Quatrina was beautiful and witty, as he knew she would be, and he managed to make her laugh on more than one occasion. He was feeling a warm happiness that he had never felt with any other woman. There was nervousness, and excitement, but also an impossible familiarity that allowed him to be more himself with her than any other date.

He returned to the Winner mansion late that evening and was unable to fall asleep thinking about Quatrina and how he could prolong her stay on L4.

Much later that evening he would receive his wish, but not in the way he hoped.

* * *

"Dad! DAD! Wake up!"

Raberba came awake so quickly he startled his daughter back a few steps. "Iria? What's going on?"

He sat up and gently cupped his daughter's trembling shoulders.

"There is a bunch of people at the door. There's this one lady, Quatrina, she says you know her. She says there's been an accident!"

Now fully awake, Raberba hurried down the inner staircase of the mansion and found a chaotic scene at his front door.

The front of Quatrina's blouse was covered in blood and she was supporting the limp form of one of the men from the film crew. The other terrified members of the crew clustered frantically around them.

"Please, I didn't know where else to bring him. Please Raberba!" Quatrina cried.

"Bring him inside. There's a small bedroom down the hall on the right side, put him there. Iria? Call a doctor. One we can trust." Raberba helped carry the injured man into the side room where the team tried to stop the blood flow and stabilize him. The man appeared to be in severe shock. Raberba tried to calm the hysterical film crew, but he was unable to get through to them.

"Dad? Daddy?" Iria yelled over the confusion.

"Iria!"

"The doctor said he'd be here in five minutes. He said to keep pressure on the wound and not to move him too much!"

"All right. Good girl. Go to the door and wait for him to get here," he shouted back.

The five minutes passed interminably but at last the doctor arrived. Iria ushered him into the room and he quickly managed to persuade all the members of the crew except one to leave so he could work. He kept one of the men to help him tend to the injured man.

Once in the hall the remaining members of the film crew became silent. The last man and the woman went to sit on the lower steps of the stairs, clutching each other tightly. Quatrina simply slid down the wall in exhaustion. Raberba carefully approached her and sat next to her. He noticed the commotion had woken several of his other daughters who were peering curiously over one of the upper balcony railings into the inner courtyard where the stunned film crew sat.

"Girls?" he called softly in Arabic, "Why don't you get some tea going for our guests and some clean clothing for them to change into. And Iria? Could you and Safira put the little ones back to bed?"

"Sure Dad," Iria said. She took the other girls with her as she went upstairs to the kitchen and little girls' bedrooms.

Once his daughters were taken care of Raberba turned his full attention on Quatrina. She was shuddering as though immensely cold or about to cry, but her eyes were dry. She stared fixedly at a point across the room and he thought she might be in shock as well. He hastily pulled off his outer dressing robe and wrapped in around her shoulders. She took it and grasped it tightly closed in front with pale, quivering hands.

Soon one of his daughter's appeared with tea and Quatrina loosened her grip on the robe enough to take the cup and sip at it absently. Behind the door to the bedroom they only heard silence.

"They just showed up," she whispered into her cup.

"Who did?" he prompted gently.

"The soldiers."

"At the hotel?"

"Yes. They…they said they were there to take any insurgents in for questioning. We didn't even realize they meant _us_. " She was quiet and sipped her tea for a time. Haltingly, she continued. "They accused Mike and John of leading a group of…of _terrorists_. They told us they had been watching us for some time and that they wouldn't tolerate insurrection on this colony."

"That doesn't make sense, Quatrina. Anyone who has been monitoring you would know that you're here for exactly what you say. You're filming the asteroids."

She chuckled bitterly, "Oh we realized that too. It was all just a bunch of bullshit. They knew we weren't terrorists. At first I think they were just trying to scare us so that we'd leave the colony. We did a bit of filming inside the colony yesterday, and they had a big problem with that. They confiscated all of our tapes from that day.

"Then things started to get ugly. Mike and John refused to go with them. Terry-" she nodded at the couple on the stairs, "started yelling. Soon everyone was screaming at each other and the soldiers were shoving the guys, putting guns in our faces. I don't know what happened, but suddenly Mike stepped towards one of them. I think the soldier was threatening Amy, so Mike moved to protect her. That's when they shot him."

Quatrina was shaking, tears falling into her tea. "There was so much anger. So much _pain_. I've never felt anyone…I've never _seen_ anyone get shot like that before.

"After that we just took off running. We would have gone to the hospital, but someone on the street warned us away. They said Oz had taken over the hospital weeks ago and that it wasn't safe. I didn't know where else to go but here. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You did the right thing taking him here. I'm glad you felt you could trust me enough to come here."

She laughed bleakly. "And this is how I repay that trust. They'll say you were aiding and abetting terrorists. They'll come after you Raberba. Oh God! Your girls! What will they-"

Raberba shushed her and tenderly took her sobbing frame into his arms. "It'll be all right, I promise. I _promise _you. I won't let anything happen to you or to my girls. Shhh. Just relax. You're safe here."

He continued to comfort her until well into the morning when the haggard doctor and John, who had stayed to help his friend, emerged from the room.

"There isn't much more I can do," the doctor told Raberba softly. "It would be best if they came and said their goodbyes now."

Quatrina and the others couldn't understand what the doctor said, but the sadness he conveyed was enough. The woman on the stairs, Amy, collapsed in grief as Terry held her.

By his side Quatrina was very quiet and very still. Without her normal intensity and vibrancy he noticed just how small she was.

"Quatrina…" he called to her gently.

"I know," she said tearfully.

As the three entered the small bedroom to say goodbye to their friend, John came to sit next to Raberba. They introduced themselves quietly before John turned to him.

"I know you like Katie. She's a wonderful woman. But she's also a very special woman, if you know what I mean."

Raberba looked at him with incomprehension.

"When Mike…when he dies tonight," John continued with a sigh, "Katie's going to take it very hard. Maybe worse than any of us."

"Were they…together?" Raberba asked, trying to keep jealousy out of his voice.

"No, nothing like that. Katie just feels things more deeply than any of the rest of us. Now do you understand?"

Raberba admitted that he didn't, but John seemed reluctant to clarify the matter.

"Just don't leave her alone tonight," he advised.

"I won't." It was an easy promise to make.

--

Almost a week after the death of their friend the film crew packed up to leave. They had moved into the guest bedrooms of the Winner mansion for added protection but Raberba had only seen them briefly. The loss of one of their crew had pulled them closer together and they had closed ranks to shelter themselves from the outside world.

It took several days for Raberba to arrange for their safe departure and they were more than ready to leave by then. All but Quatrina. Raberba had been good to his word and stayed with the shaken young woman through that first terrible night. Since then, though he had not seen very much of her, he felt a closeness in their relationship. The quick emotional intimacy of their rapport left him off-balance but he had little time to think about it. Quatrina, on the other hand, didn't seem to find anything odd with becoming so close to a stranger in such a short amount of time. Despite her shock and grief she took their burgeoning relationship in stride and promised to return to L4 as soon as she could.

The last afternoon before the film crew returned to L2 Raberba found Quatrina in his favorite part of the mansion, the water garden on the ninth floor.

She looked pensive and tired as he approached her. A thin laptop was perched on her bent knee and she bit her lip as she made notes on whatever she was working on. Raberba sat beside her on the pond's stone enclosure. She looked up momentarily and he was rewarded with a wan smile. Her eyes were a somber blue-green today but not nearly as closed off as they had been in the past week. The shock of losing her friend had faded into an unresolved but manageable pain.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. Want to see what we've been working on?" she asked him.

"Sure." She moved to make more room for him and he shifted closer. She brought up her editing program and showed him the scenes she had already finished putting together. Cramped, featureless brown walls filled the view screen. Except for the fluidity of movement the camera had, Raberba thought they could have been filming a normal cave system on Earth. Then the camera began to rotate clockwise and what had been the floor of the fissure was now the ceiling. Raberba's mind, startled at the sudden change in perspective, supplied the idea that what he was looking at was now an underwater cave system, though he knew that was false.

"It's kind of disorienting," he said, shaking his head and looking away.

Quatrina turned to him in surprise. "Really? That's interesting."

"It gives the illusion that you're underwater, but I know you're not."

"Keep watching for a moment. This next part is pretty wild."

The camera continued down the rock corridor, only the small headlamps of the crew lighting the way, and they floated out into a large cavern. The ceiling was ribboned with fissures and through the man-sized apertures cold, stark sunlight pierced the darkness. The camera tilted to give the viewer a look outside the asteroid through the window-like openings. The sun burned coldly in the distance. Huge asteroids the size of houses drifted delicately past the camera briefly blocking the harsh light of the sun.

Raberba shook his head again, this time in wonder.

"Pretty wild, right?" Quatrina let the edited film continue into unedited shots of vast eye-straining blackness and the spacesuited figure of Terry, the host, standing in the shot for lengthy periods of time. There was no sound on the film and Raberba understood that further in the editing process Terry's monologues would be added in. Quatrina sighed and leaned her head against Raberba's shoulder. He put an arm around her and squeezed gently.

"We still have a lot more to do, but I wanted you to see that part. See what fun you've been missing out there," she teased with a little bit of her usual spunk.

"I'm happy to see it from right here," he replied and pressed a kiss into her soft hair.

After a time she spoke again. "I want to come back to L4. After we take Mike home."

"I'd like that," he said, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Quatrina smiled into his shoulder and put her hand in his. "We have to finish shooting the show. My boss said I didn't have to come back. He told the whole crew that. I doubt Amy will come back, but John probably will. Terry will for sure."

"You don't want to take over as host?" He teased.

"No. No way. Besides, the host has so many responsibilities. I'd like to have a few moments free from time to time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's this really wonderful man here I'd like to spend some more time with."

Raberba grinned.

"Do you think that's foolish? Too quick? I mean, we just met a little while ago," she asked pulling away, suddenly unsure.

"No, not at all," he reassured her. He held her and was comforted when she leaned back into him.

"You're so sure about us," she said under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Raberba, if we're going to keep seeing each other, there's something I need to tell you."

Raberba was concerned with the seriousness of her tone.

"I don't normally tell people this, but I have the feeling that what we have might become something…more. I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me."

"Is it really that serious?"

She looked at him frankly. "Yes, it is."

"Ok, then. But I want you to know that I doubt anything you tell me about yourself will change how I feel about you."

"That's sweet of you." She rested her head against him again as though seeking comfort as she built up her nerve. He continued to hold her and when he felt her straighten up decisively he turned so they could sit face to face.

"You know the night that Mike died?"

"Yes."

"You stayed with me all night. I thought that was really wonderful of you."

He nodded for her to continue.

She suddenly looked at him warily. "Did John ask you to do that?"

"If we're being honest with each other here, then yes he did. But it wouldn't have mattered. I would have stayed with you anyway."

She seemed to accept his answer and her wariness dropped away.

"He also told me something," he continued. "He told me that you were a really special woman. I already knew that, but he seemed to mean something else by it. Is that what you're trying to tell me about now?"

"I guess it is," she said with some relief, "I had no idea John knew me so well."

"He cares about you a great deal."

Quatrina nodded. "He probably would have liked to date me, but as it turns out he's not really my type."

Raberba nodded too, trying to convey his understanding and not his pride at being the lucky man to be with her now.

"What I wanted to tell you," she took a deep breath, "was that on the night Mike died I…felt it. Felt Mike die."

He stared at her carefully. This was undeniably serious. If Quatrina thought she had somehow-"

"I don't _think_ I felt him die, I _know _I felt him die," she said, cutting off his train of thought. "Raberba I'm an empath."

"An empath?"

"Yes."

His mind reeled. He had never heard of such a thing. How was this even possible?

"I don't understand," he said finally.

"When humans began colonizing space they started to change. People's natural empathy began to expand to become psychic empathy. I'm not sure exactly why. My grandmother spent a number of years searching for true accounts of psychic empathy on Earth to see if it stemmed from there. Although she turned up a lot of false reports and several genuine cases of paranormal activity, she never found any cases of psychic empathy on Earth. What she did find, was the _potential_ for it."

"How did she discover that?"

"She herself was an empath. She could feel, in certain people, the beginnings of being empathic. They only needed a way to unlock it. For people in space it was evolving, being unlocked, naturally. There were some however who believed that all people, even people on Earth, could become empathic if only they were exposed to empaths in a certain way. They thought this was the answer to true peace in this solar system."

"But obviously that didn't catch on. I mean, I've never even heard of empaths before."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "A family like yours that has been living in space for generations would be the first place I'd look for naturally evolving empathy."

"I'm only distantly related to the Winner side of the family. I took on the name as my own when I became CEO, but most of my family was born and raised on Earth."

"Well, in any case, my grandmother would only tell me that something bad had happened to most of the empaths in space. They just suddenly disappeared. I have a feeling the government had something to do with it. After all," she said bitterly, "they have no problem getting rid of people they think might be a threat to them. There aren't many people out there like me anymore."

"And as an empath, you can…feel others' emotions as though they are your own?"

"Not quite as though they are my own. If that were the case I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between what I was feeling and what anyone else was. That could be disastrous."

Raberba took a moment to think about what she was saying. It all sounded so fantastical, but did that mean it wasn't true? After all, no one could accurately predict what permanently moving to space would do to human genetics. And true paranormal activities had been sanctioned by governments on Earth for years. So was it really so far fetched?

"Can you tell what I'm feeling right now?" he asked her.

"Do you mean you _want_ me to feel you right now, or _can_ I feel you right now?"

"Both, I guess."

"I can't turn it off if that's what you're asking. I was born an empath. To deny that would cause severe mental problems. But I can tune it out so to speak. Like filtering out background noise at a large party so I can concentrate on what one person is saying to me. My grandma, who knew a whole lot more about this than me, said that some empaths couldn't do this at all. They can't filter so all they get is a general wash of emotions. Some can do it to such a degree than they can pick out a single person thousands of kilometers away."

"Can you do that?"

"Not to that extent. It's not really my specialty."

"What is your specialty?" He asked with a smile.

Quatrina smiled back. "All this talk is making me thirsty. Can we get a little something to drink?"

"Sure. Why don't we see if there's something good in the kitchen."

Raberba stood and offered her a hand, which she took and continued to hold.

--

The kitchen was a disaster area. Bowls, measuring cups, baking trays, and an assortment of mixing utensils covered every available surface. Sticking a finger into a batter-coated bowl Raberba tasted the mixture.

"Cookies," he explained to Quatrina.

"Did they leave us any?" she asked, looking around in amusement.

"Are you kidding? They say teenaged boys have amazing appetites, but they haven't met my girls. I'm surprised they didn't take the bowls to lick clean."

Quatrina laughed. It was a bright sound for once devoid of pain or anxiety.

"It's too bad I haven't had much time to spend with your girls. They seem like wonderful kids," she said sincerely.

"They are. Now if only I could get them to do the dishes once in a while," he groused. He moved to a cabinet on his left and took out a few packets of tea.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," she replied absently. He turned to put a kettle on the stove and turned around again to find his guest piling up dirty dishes in the sink.

"You don't have to do that!"

"I don't mind," she said with a shrug.

"No, the girls made a mess and they need to learn how to clean up after themselves."

"You don't have your maids do it?"

"No, not really. We have maids that come in every week to clean this monster of a house, but no full-time staff. I never had any growing up and I find I don't need them much now." He removed two delicate teacups from the same cabinet and passed one to Quatrina.

"Thanks. Have you ever thought about having a boy? Just to change things up around here? I grew up with boy cousins, so I'm used to having guys around," she explained.

"No, not really. I like having girls. I suppose I'm used to it now. There was a time when I thought having a son would be great, but it's easier for them to make healthy female children than male children when they're test tube babies."

Quatrina looked at him in surprise. "I knew that the Winner family was big on having test tube children, but I thought it was illegal."

"It was when this colony was having severe social problems integrating new colonists and having them compete with test tube children, but now almost all children can be born naturally in the colonies. Test tube children are allowed under special circumstances, like being from one of the founding families."

Quatrina looked at him skeptically.

Raberba chuckled and gave an embarrassed shrug. "I didn't see any reason to take even the slightest chance that my children would be unhealthy. And as there was no Mrs. Winner around…well…"

Quatrina smirked. "Uh huh. And how may of your teenaged or pre-teen daughters are already enrolled in college?"

"Ah…" Raberba stammered and turned red.

With a thoughtful frown Quatrina continued, "Do your girls have any problems because of it? From the other colonists?"

Raberba grimaced. "Some, yes."

"That must be hard for them," she said softly.

"It would be harder for them if their health was in jeopardy, or the health of their future children."

The kettle began to emit a thin whine of steam and Raberba deftly turned off the burner and carefully filled both cups. He gestured that they should drink their tea in the dining room.

"Are you sure about…?" Quatrina asked, making a vague gesture.

"Yes. As much as I would love a son, I'm just happy to have healthy children-"

"No, no," she laughed, "Are you sure about the kitchen?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sure. Just leave it."

They settled into the comfortably plush cushions in the dining room and sipped at their tea.

"Ready to answer my question now?"

"I suppose. You've put up with my interrogation so I suppose I can answer a few simple questions."

"So what is your specialty, Miss Hannigan?"

"I'm good with people," she answered easily.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it?' I'll have you know that's a pretty hard thing to do with some people," she retorted, trying to sound indignant and failing as a smile broke out on her face.

"Well, from everything you've told me so far I thought it would be something…I don't know…more extreme," he rejoined.

"Well, there are some empathic inclinations that are pretty extreme. Some empaths have what's called 'temporal empathy.' In essence, they can predict the future."

"No one can know the future."

"No, they can't. But some empaths can _predict_ the future."

"How does that work?" Raberba asked in puzzlement.

"It's kind of complicated. No one can know the future for certain because for every action there are an infinite number of possible reactions. It's like being on a path and suddenly having an unlimited number of alternate routes open up in front of you. Time's not linear, so this isn't really a good analogy, but you get the point. A temporal empath can sometimes jump further down one of the paths and see what that future possibility might be. As the future moves closer to the present the number of pathways condenses until you are standing on the single point that is the present with a new infinity of paths before you. In this way the temporal empath can feel and therefore predict what _may _happen in one of the most likely future paths."

"That makes a certain kind of sense, I suppose."

"Really? The whole idea still sort of confuses me."

"I have a feeling that would be a very difficult gift to have."

Quatrina shuddered. "I wouldn't want it for anything. My ability is much more subtle and something I don't really have much control over I'm afraid."

"How does it work?"

"Basically it just _is_. It's an empathic specialty because I don't have to really think about it. It just comes naturally to me. What is does is make people feel comfortable around me. It's charisma, but on a much more subtle level. You trust me, believe me, without even really knowing why. I'm good with children too, because of it."

"Could you use it to your advantage somehow?"

"I'm sure it's come in handy through much of my life, but I've never intentionally used it. That would be too much like manipulation."

"Do you think there are empaths are there who would do that? Control people with their empathy?"

She looked troubled. "I'm sure it's possible. I've never heard of any though. It would be a very rare and powerful specialty. And I don't know if any empath could fully control another human being. Heavily influence, maybe."

"I don't know if it's your special ability or not, but I do believe you. And trust you."

Quatrina offered him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I don't tell anyone because most people wouldn't believe me. Empaths have been turned into colonial folklore and in times like these I'm happy for them to stay that way."

"Yes. I can only imagine what the Alliance would do with such people."

Quatrina shuddered. She drank a few mouthfuls of tea and stared at Raberba over the rim of her teacup. He settled more deeply into the cushions and the two stared at each other for a long moment. Raberba shifted slightly as his mood began to sway to more sensual thoughts. A warm smile settled on his face and he was amused when Quatrina blushed.

"Sorry," he said without much apology.

"Don't be. Things were getting a little too serious anyway."

"I could see how being an empath could have its advantages," he teased.

"You have no idea," she leered back at him with a grin.

"Well, Miss Hannigan. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I just wish there was more I could do for the people of the colonies. Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my time with these films."

"But I thought you loved your job…"

"I do. But sometimes the misery of the people of space becomes so intense that I can't stand it. I wish something would happen. I wish someone would stand up to the Alliance and give us our freedom back."

"But what can we do? The colonies are so fragile. Arming ourselves is out of the question. All we can do is try to resolve our differences through peaceful negotiations."

Quatrina stared at him with wide eyes. "You can not possibly think that."

"I can and I do."

"What have peaceful negotiations gotten us so far? More restrictions. More violence. Talk is cheap Raberba," she said hotly.

"Not at all," he answered with equal fire, "The colonies can't arm themselves. That would be suicide. Our only option is to negotiate. I don't believe in violence. Colonists don't believe in violence. That's why they left Earth in the first place. If we continue to believe in the words of Heero Yuy-"

"Heero Yuy is dead," Quatrina said flatly. "And so are most of the other pacifists who sided with him."

"That means that we must try all the harder-"

"It only means you will die all the faster!"

The both glared at each other. Finally Quatrina leaned away and waved a hand through the air as though clearing away her anger. Her faced smoothed into acceptance and worry.

"I'm not going to change your mind about this, am I?" She asked quietly.

Raberba sighed. "No. But I understand your frustrations. I really do."

"It's not just frustration. I…care about you Raberba. I've only known you a short while but I already know that if you were killed because of your ideals I don't know what I would do with myself. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Raberba, I can't lose you. Not for anything."

Raberba moved to her side and took both her hands in his. "You won't lose me. And I won't lose you."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree about his particular subject."

Raberba squeezed her hands. "I'm not sure it will be as simple as all that. I am a pacifist. I will never be anything but a pacifist. Quatrina, I want you with me. Just as you feel for me, I feel the same. You're not like anyone I've ever met. But I won't compromise my beliefs. You must understand that."

Quatrina met his eyes and squeezed his hands in return. "I wouldn't want you to. You're a good man. A good father. And maybe you're right. Maybe there is a non-violent solution. Maybe we remaining empaths just need to get a little busier spreading the love, that's all."

"Maybe so."

They both smile at each other and it was a long time before they dropped hands.

--

Later that night, after taking Quatrina and her crewmembers to the shuttle port, Raberba sat in his study trying to bring to mind every detail of their goodbye. In such uncertain times there was a small part of him that worried it would be the last time he would ever see her again. A much larger part however was filled with the hope that they would meet again and soon. As he imagined a joyful reunion with this new and wonderful woman he drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were full of strange things. He tumbled through the airless corridors of asteroids and emerged within abandoned rooms he didn't recognize. The sound of many voices, his mother and father, his grandmother, and many more he didn't know but felt he should, drifted in and out of his hearing like a radio trying to find a clear frequency.

Mostly he dreamed of Quatrina. In his dream she was sitting by the shores of the Mediterranean Sea on a beach where he had summered as a boy. She was pointing out at the waves and laughing at the way the sun glittered on its surface.

As he grew nearer he saw she was holding something close to her chest. It was a child. She looked down at the child then back at the water, pointing and laughing at the way the surf lapped at her bare toes. Raberba came to her side and crouched in the sand.

"It's just as beautiful as you said it would be!" She gushed.

"You like it?"

"Oh yes! We just love it, don't we?" She looked down at the child who turned his little face up towards hers. The gentle sea breeze ruffled his fair hair and his blue-green eyes, the color of the water itself, turned to gaze at him.

"Who are you?" Raberba asked.

"Don't you know?" Quatrina asked innocently.

"No. Where did he come from?"

"We've been waiting for him. He's here to set things to rights," Quatrina's delicate features slipped into sadness. "He's here for a terrible purpose."

Raberba went cold at her words.

Standing swiftly, Quatrina looked down at the kneeling man. She thrust the child at him. "Take him for a moment, will you?"

But Raberba's arms refused to move. His muscles were suddenly leaden and he watched with horror as the child slipped from her grasp and began to fall. He tried desperately to move his arms, to grab the boy, but he could only watch in horror as he fell to the earth.

"I can't!" He cried.

There was a shrill noise in his ear, like a scream, and he came awake in an instant.

He sat up in his chair and seized the edge of his desk to combat the vertigo of waking so suddenly. Shaking his head to will the dream away he realized the shrill noise had followed him into consciousness. The monitor on his desk chimed shrilly at him and he irritably slapped the 'answer' button.

"What!" he growled.

"Can't sleep?" a gentle voice soothed.

Raberba took a deep, calming breath and smiled in relief at the sight of Quatrina on the other side of the call.

"How did you get through?"

"We're still in L4 space. Our shuttle was delayed. Checkpoints," she waved her hand in annoyance. "But I'll lose contact in a few minutes."

"I'm glad you called."

"Are you all right?" One delicate hand came to rest on the screen. He mirrored her and it was almost as though he could feel the warmth of her palm through the cool surface.

"Not really. I…had a bad dream."

She nodded.

"Did you feel it?" he asked curiously.

"Not the dream. Just your fear. I'm sorry. Usually I don't pry like that, but I was worried."

"I don't mind you checking up on me." As he said it he realized it was true. He truly didn't mind, although the concept of her being able to feel him from many kilometers away was still astounding.

"Good. I won't be able to as easily when I'm back home. Not my specialty, remember?"

"I remember."

"Care to tell me about that nightmare?"

He looked behind her through the screen and saw Terry sleeping in a cramped shuttle seat. He assumed the others were nearby.

"Not now. When you come back."

"When I come back then." She was silent for a moment and then looked away shyly. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too." He was touched not only at her admission but also the gesture that accompanied it. She could be so strong and confident one moment, then shy and secretive the next. He would enjoy getting to know the mysteries of this woman.

"Well, I better let you go," she said quietly. "It's late for you."

"Early, actually. Quatrina, before you go-"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you ask me if I wanted a boy? Earlier, I mean."

She looked surprised. "Why did I…does this have to do with your dream?"

"Yes, how did you guess? Oh. Never mind. I suppose I should have known you would figure it out."

Quatrina thought for a moment. "I'm not sure why I asked. It just seemed like an important question."

"Do you think dreams have meaning? Outside of just being dreams?"

"Yes," she said simply. "Some do."

"I only want what's best for my children," he said, almost to himself. "I only want to protect them. I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

"Don't be afraid, Raberba. I believe that all things happen for a reason. Even if we don't understand what that reason is. The universe is full of 'exquisite interrelationships'. We must trust in the most fundamental of cosmic truths."

"And what is that?"

Quatrina laughed softly. "Love."

"I think I can trust in that," Raberba whispered to her.

"I don't know what our future holds, Raberba. But I do know that whatever the universe has in store for us, for you, for your children, it will not be in vain. Your family was destined for greatness, whether you realize it or not."

Raberba nodded and closed his eyes.

"That's enough philosophy for one night," Quatrina said and ran her fingers down her screen, caressing the image of his palm.

Raberba opened his eyes and took in the sight of the culmination of all his dreams, unconscious and otherwise.

"Good night, Quatrina. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Raberba Winner."

_end_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
